Seven Deadly Sins
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Kurama is possessed by each of the seven deadly sins. Each sin takes over his body for their own twisted use. His friends have to find a way to kill them all without killing him.
1. Chapter 1

So, Kurama gets possessed by the seven deadly sins. Read and let me know if I did a pretty good job.

Everyone was sitting in Koenma's office. He had called them all in for a new mission. They waited patiently while he finished up some work. Kurama sat next to Hiei on one of the couches. Yusuke stood and Keiko and Kuwabara sat on another couch. Kurama looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

"Something the matter, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

Kurama looked over at Hiei. He tried to process what he said but it was no good. He was so tired.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He said.

Hiei looked at him skeptically. He raised one eyebrow as he repeated his question. Kurama sat for a while before answering.

"I'm fine, Hiei. Why wouldn't I be?" he said. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Then he decided that wasn't comfortable and leaned back in the couch. He gave a content sigh and closed his eyes. He folded his hands over his stomach which gave the impression that he was asleep.

Hiei looked over at the others then back at the fox. This was unlike him. He was usually awake and alert. Yusuke walked over to him and waved his hand back and forth in front of his face. Kurama didn't move at all. Yusuke thought for a minute then poked Kurama on his cheek. He moved a little but didn't give any sign that he was awake.

"He's actually asleep!" Yusuke yelled.

Everyone looked up as Koenma hit his desk with his hands. "What! Kurama is asleep! How can he be asleep? He always takes his missions seriously! What's gotten into him?" Koenma jumped down from his seat and stood in front of Kurama with his hands behind his back. Kuwabara and Keiko stood up too.

"My, my, he really is sleeping." Koenma said.

"Well, something must be wrong with him. He wouldn't just fall asleep like that. Maybe he's sick or something." Keiko suggested.

Yusuke shook his head. "He was fine on the way here."

The door burst open and everyone watched as Botan entered. She stopped abruptly as she noticed everyone was gathered around the fox demon. She slowly walked over to them and stood next to Keiko.

"Wow. Well, this is interesting. Kurama is sleeping. You really milk your detectives for all their worth don't you, Koenma?" she said.

"They haven't done anything in a long time. I haven't even told them what the mission was!" Koenma yelled again.

Botan just laughed. "Well, I think he's adorable when he sleeps. He looks peaceful. We should leave him alone." She gave a big smile.

"Oh, I know! Isn't he so cute?" Keiko said excitedly.

Kuwabara grabbed Kurama's collar. "Well, it's time to wake up! We got a mission and he needs to help!" He started to shake Kurama. The fox started to whimper and wake up. He was about to wake up fully but Hiei hit Kuwabara with the side of his sword.

"Have some decency, you bonehead. Wake him properly. He isn't a heavy sleeper like some people." Hiei said. He looked over and noticed that Kurama had his eyes open into slits. Hiei pushed him gently and his eyes opened more, but not much.

"I don't think you're really ok, Kurama." He said.

"I told you I'm fine." Kurama put his feet on the couch and laid on it in a sleeping position. "I'm waiting to hear what the mission is. I just want to be comfortable while I do it. Let's hear it, Koenma. I'm listening."

Everyone looked at one another with curious glances. That was very unlike Kurama. He was never so rude before. Something was up. This wasn't the same Kurama. They all figured something was wrong but no one wanted to say anything. Koenma just went back to his desk and began to tell them the mission.

"The mission should be a rather simple one. There are seven demons on the loose that shouldn't be. I'm sure you all heard of the seven deadly sins?" Koenma said.

"The seven sins? I heard of them! Let's see, there's gluttony, greed, pride…and…uhh…." Kuwabara started.

"Lust, envy, wrath…." Keiko said.

"And sloth…." Kurama said in a low voice.

"That is correct. These demons are on the loose. Find them and destroy them." Koenma commanded.

"How do we find them?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll help!" Botan said. She stood in the middle of the room and explained. "The seven sins don't have bodies of their own. They have to take someone else's body. They all inhabit one body but when we destroy one sin another comes out. All we have to do is destroy all seven of them and that person will return to normal!"

Hiei gave a small laugh. He took out his sword and placed it on Kurama's neck. Kurama looked up slowly and stared Hiei in the face. "What are you doing, Hiei?" he said.

"You can't fool me. You're sloth. There is no way Kurama would do the things that you do. I want you out of his body now." Hiei threatened.

Kurama just smiled. He sat up and pinched Hiei's sword with his two fingers. "Go ahead and slice this throat. I'll just leave and find a new body. Your friend will be dead though. I don't want to leave this body. You can't kill us with weapons. We sins are strictly emotions. You have to beat us mentally not physically. I wish you luck."

"Listen up, Sloth; you better get out of Kurama right now!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Please, please, my name is Belphegor. We sins do have names. No one seems to know that though." Kurama stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go home now. I'm very tired. Bye bye." Kurama teleported out of the room.

"Where did he go?" Keiko asked.

"He just told you. He's going to Kurama's apartment. Get moving." Koenma said.

How's that! Let me know please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! How is everyone? I hope everyone enjoys my story. Let me know what you think so far. Opinions are always welcome.

Yusuke was running as fast as he could to get to Kurama's apartment. He couldn't believe that he had been possessed by the seven deadly sins. They couldn't even fight these demons because they would just wind up killing Kurama. This wasn't going to be easy.

Following Yusuke was Hiei, Kuwabara, and Keiko. Since this wasn't a fighting mission Keiko offered to help in anyway she could. Hiei and Kuwabara were unsure of how to deal with this. Botan had told them she would try to find some help for them. They knew that someone would be possessed but they had no idea it would be someone close to them.

"What can I do to help?" Keiko said running next to Yusuke.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not sure. I have no idea how we're going to beat these things. I don't want to hurt Kurama."

"It wouldn't help if you did hurt him." Hiei called to him. "The sins would just leave and take over another body."

Yusuke tried to think of a way to beat them. He was coming up blank. He turned to Keiko to ask her something but she wasn't next to him. He stopped and Kuwabara ran right into him. Hiei stopped next to them and turned back to look at Keiko. She was staring up at building.

"We don't have time for this. Hurry up!" Hiei said harshly.

Keiko turned to them and pointed at the building she was looking at. "It's the library! I can try to find some information on the seven deadly sins! Anything would be helpful at this point in time. You guys can deal with Kurama. I'll do some research and call you when I find something interesting."

Yusuke stood up and helped Kuwabara stand. "Great idea, Keiko! You're a genius! Call me later! We got to get going!" he ran off with the other two men.

When they made to Kurama's apartment they were unsure of what to do. Would he be sleeping? He was possessed by Sloth. Was it possible he wouldn't respond to anything they said or did? They wouldn't be able to do anything until they found out how to beat the sins. The trio looked at each other. Hiei slowly opened the door.

"Kurama?" Yusuke called.

"Kurama isn't here right now. I can tell him you want to speak to him. He'll have to fight for his way out just like the rest of us though. That could take him a while."

They heard Kurama's voice coming from inside the apartment. When they saw him they nearly jumped back. He was dressed in an extremely fancy suit. He had a white shirt with a black jacket over it, black pants, and black shoes. He had a black bow tie he was adjusting. His hands were covered with white gloves. This was nicest any of them had ever seen Kurama. And since he usually dressed really nice this was quite a surprise.

"There is no way you're Sloth." Yusuke said.

"Me, Sloth? Don't insult me. By the way his name is Belphegor. I am Mammon, more commonly known as Greed." Kurama walked over to a mirror perched on a wall. He started fingering his hair, looking at it with disgust.

"I should have guessed you were Greed. The way you're dressed reveals it all." Hiei said.

"You think I dress fancy, you should see Lucifer. Never a hair out of place. He could even make terrible hair like this work." Mammon said.

"Kurama's hair isn't terrible." Kuwabara said.

"Oh, yes it is. But I can fix this." He lifted his hand and a pair of scissors materialized in it. He smiled at the others in the room and placed the scissors over his hair.

"Don't you do it!" Yusuke yelled. He ran over and slapped the scissors out of his hand. Mammon just stared at him. He smiled and another pair of scissors appeared in his hand. He jumped out of Yusuke's way but Hiei appeared behind him. He pushed him and the scissors once again fell out of his hand.

"Don't do anything rash." He said. "You are simply borrowing this body until we can find a way to get rid of you."

Mammon glared at them. "You can't control me…."He lifted his hand in the air and a sword now formed. He swung at his enemies. Hiei took out his sword but it was too late. Mammon's true goal was accomplished. The men watched in horror as Kurama's red hair fell to the ground.

"There we go." Mammon looked in the mirror again. He touched his hair and gave a huge smile. "That is much, much better! How could any man have such long hair? It's not classy at all."

"You bastard…." Hiei whispered.

A laugh escaped Mammon's mouth. "You want to kill me over some hair? He is a demon. It will grow back in three days. Maybe…." He laughed again.

Before Mammon knew it, Hiei had his sword at his neck. He simply laughed harder and pressed his neck into the sword, causing blood to spill. Hiei noticed this and back away. Mammon was holding his side because he was laughing so hard.

"You must really want to kill me! Go ahead and do so! You'll wind up with one less friend and one more friend taken over by us. Go ahead and kill this demon!" he shouted.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara didn't move an inch. They simply stared at the demon who was once their friend. Mammon picked up a trinket he saw on a table and stuck it in a pocket in his jacket. "I didn't think so." He said through gritted teeth.

Yusuke was about to tell him to put the item back when his cell phone rang. He cursed at the bad timing and answered it. It was Keiko calling from the library.

"Yusuke? Hey! Can you come back to Koenma's office?" she asked.

A confused look crossed Yusuke's face. "Koenma's office? How come?" he asked.

"Botan found me and said she found something that was really useful. I also found some things that might be interesting. Can you get here?"

Yusuke looked over at Kurama. He was arguing with Hiei and Kuwabara about the item he just took. Yusuke didn't want to leave him alone. Who knew what would happen if he did? He was about to tell that to Keiko when he heard a yell. He looked over and saw Kurama on the ground.

"What did you do?" Yusuke yelled.

"Nothing too bad. I just hit him with the edge of my sword. He isn't dead. Did we need to get to Koenma's office? Let's go. We'll leave the demon here." Hiei said.

Keiko seemed to have heard what Hiei said. She told Yusuke to hurry and hung up the phone. Yusuke motioned for the others to follow him. They left the apartment with a greedy demon on the ground. But he didn't stay greedy for long. When the sins were sure the others were gone they fought for possession of the body. Kurama was thrown in the mist of it. He was powerless against seven demons though. Finally someone emerged.

"Mammon, why did you have to cut this long, beautiful hair? It's ok though. I'll make it grow back." The new Kurama ran his hands through his now short hair. When his hands reached air more hair grew.

"Why stop at the length it was before?" he said.

He went farther and his grew longer. It was at his knees when the demon finally stopped. The new demon tore off the suit jacket and the shirt he was wearing.

"I wonder if he owns any leather…."

And there you go! What do you think? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm not really in the mood to write though, so it may not be that good.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara made it to Koenma's office. They walked inside and saw Keiko talking with Botan and Koenma. In her hand was a bunch of papers. Yusuke assumed she took notes on what she found out at the library. When Keiko noticed him she ran to him, waving her papers in the air.

"I think we got it, Yusuke! I got a lot of information and Botan and Koenma found some great help as well! You should hear all the stuff we got!" Keiko said.

Hiei took and seat and looked at her. "Are you going to tell us what you found? It would be better for us to hurry here and get back to Kurama as soon as possible."

"You left Kurama alone! Are you kidding? Why would you guys do that? You're supposed to be responsible for him!" Koenma yelled.

Kuwabara shrugged. "It's ok. We knocked him out. Actually, Hiei did…with his sword…he won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Let me tell you what I found!" Keiko said. She sat in a chair and scanned through her notes trying to find the things she wanted to tell. When she got to one paper she smiled and pulled it out of the stack.

"Here we go." She said. "This isn't all that helpful but its good information to know. You know how the sins kept saying they had real names? Well, I found them all."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure. Let us know the names so they won't get mad at us." He said.

"Sure thing! OK! Well, we already know that Sloth is Belphegor. Belphegor was originally a demon who used laziness to kill people. Interesting, no? Greed is known as Mammon. Mammon simply means gold. Envy is called Leviathan."

"Leviathan? Isn't that a water monster? How could that be related to Envy?" Hiei asked.

"Sorry, the internet only has so much information." Keiko said with a shrug. Then she continued. "Lust is known as Asmodeus. I actually like that name. I couldn't find what it meant. Pride is supposed to be the angel, Lucifer, who was cast from heaven because he became to prideful."

"But isn't Lucifer the Devil?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's what I thought too. Until I saw Wrath's name, of course. Wrath's name is Satan. I thought that would be the Devil but then there is also Lucifer. I got confused." Keiko explained.

"What's in a name?" Botan said with a smile. "All these are just names. Nothing important, really. Just tell them the last name, Keiko so I can tell them my good news."

"Sure thing! The last is Gluttony. He is known as Beezelbub, who was Lord of the Flies. And that's all of them!" Keiko said setting her papers in her lap.

"Interesting…anything else you found?" Hiei asked.

Keiko shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry. Everything else I found isn't that helpful. It just tells how the sins are related to each other and things like that. I thought it would help, but now looking at it I don't see how."

Botan jumped in front of the men and flashed a huge smile. "It's my turn now. Koenma and I found some great help! We found the seven deadly sins polar opposites, the seven virtues!"

"The seven virtues? How can they help us?" Hiei asked.

Koenma came from around his desk and stood next to Botan. "They can tell us how to cast the sins out of Kurama's body. All I need to do is summon them."

"They have their own bodies?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, they do. They are angels. They don't have corporeal forms but they have spiritual forms that they can create. They are easy to summon. Which sin is Kurama now? We will call the virtue that opposes that sin and ask how to get rid of it." Botan informed them.

The guys thought about it for a minute. They looked at each other then back at Koenma. Yusuke spoke up.

"We don't know. When we got to Kurama's apartment Greed had taken over. Hiei knocked him out so we don't know who's in control now."

Koenma looked like he was about to explode. Everyone prepared for him to start to yell at them. Before he could though, Botan put her hand over his mouth and motioned for them to leave. When they were out in the in the hall they waited for someone to come out and tell them what to do next. The person who came out was Keiko.

"Ok, you guys need to get back to Kurama and bring him here. Then we can figure out which sin he is. You guys don't need to worry. We'll get Kurama back to the way he was." She smiled at them and sent them on their way.

The trio made it back to Kurama's apartment. They didn't even bother to knock. They simply stormed in. They looked around for Kurama's body but it wasn't there.

"Oh no…someone took over the body again. Where did they go?" Yusuke said looking around.

"Not far. He's here. I can feel it." Hiei said. They moved around the apartment looking for any sign of life. They opened all the doors they found but no one was there. They finally made it to Kurama's bedroom. Hiei opened the door but and nearly jumped back at the sight. The other two gasped out loud and that caused Kurama to look up and notice them.

Kurama was lying on his bed with an attractive male on one side of him and a pretty female to his other side. Neither the female nor male had on a shirt. Kurama himself had his pants undone and his shirt lifted up. He smiled as he noticed the three standing in the door.

"Either join us or leave. You're ruining the moment." He said.

Hiei got an angry look on his face and took out his sword. He pointed it at the two humans. "Leave now." He said. The scared humans looked at each other then jumped off the bed. Kurama watched in anger as they gathered their shirts from the floor.

"You don't have to leave!" he said.

The humans ignored him and left as quickly as they could. Hiei stared at the new Kurama and sheathed his sword.

"I don't need to guess who you are."

"Who am I, sir? I am one who loves raw lamb better then fried fish. And the first letter of my name begins with Lechery." Kurama said standing.

"You are Lust. There's no doubt about it. What's your real name? I heard it but forgot." Yusuke said.

"I am Asmodeus. Call me Lust though. I hate that other name. You guys are some sexy men. Wouldn't you care to join me in bed?" Lust slinked towards them with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't think so." Kuwabara said.

"Ok…how about a shower then?" he laughed and put an arm around Hiei. The fire demon slapped his hand away and shot him a glare.

"Shouldn't you be attracted to women?" He said.

Red hair flew around as Kurama shook his head. "I, Lust, am a woman. Two other sins are women as well. I'll let you decide who they are." Kurama zipped his pants then started to walk away. The others followed.

"Kurama's hair isn't short anymore…." Kuwabara said.

"Oh, you noticed! I hated what Greed did to it. I made it long again. As a matter of fact, I made it longer than it was! It's perfect! Unfortunately, Kurama doesn't have any leather. I have to go out and buy some now." Before he could move though, Hiei grabbed his hand.

"You're coming with us!"

Kuwabara grabbed Kurama's legs while Hiei and Yusuke grabbed his arms. They dragged a thrashing and lustful Kurama to Koenma's office.

Sorry to end it there…but I don't know how to end it. I think the chapter was awful. Bear with me until the next chapter.


	4. Chastity

I know I just updated but I wanted to write something. Here's the next chapter.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! You think I'm the one who picked this body! If it had been me I would have picked a girl!"

Kurama was thrashing around in the arms of Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They had to get him back to Koenma and show that he was now possessed by Lust. They were happy that they were almost there. Kurama had been screaming and yelling the whole way there. They weren't even sure he knew what was going on. Lust seemed to be a pretty oblivious girl.

"We're here!" Yusuke cried as they reached Koenma's office.

"Finally. Let's get him to Koenma now." Hiei said.

The trio opened the door and stepped inside. They immediately dropped Kurama on the floor. It was obvious they didn't enjoy carrying a full grown thrashing male.

"Here, take him! He's possessed by Lust. Get that demon out of him." Hiei said in annoyance.

Koenma, who was now in his teenage form walked closer to Kurama. He bent over the demon to get a closer look.

"His hair does look longer. I'm sorry, I can't help but find some of this amusing." Koenma said.

Kurama jumped up and grabbed Koenma around his neck. "You want to be amused? I can entertain you in ways you never even imagined." He whispered.

"Oh yea, we forgot to tell you. Lust is a girl." Yusuke said with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for the update…." Koenma said. Kurama started to nibble on his ear. Koenma tried to push him away but Kurama held on to him tighter. He stared into his eyes and smirked.

"You don't really want me to go away, do you? Come play with me." Kurama whispered.

Koenma smiled and gently removed Kurama's arms from around his neck. "Sorry, sweetheart, but your hypnosis won't work on me. Just know though, if you had picked a different body that wasn't male, I might have been interested. It's just awkward to try something with one of my detectives." Koenma walked away and sat back at his desk.

An angry Lust sat on one of the couches. "This isn't fair! Just because I got stuck in a male body means I can't have sex with other men! I'm a girl on the inside! Doesn't that count for anything?" Lust complained.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Well, perhaps if you didn't take over our friend's body, someone would be willing to be with you. Or not…."

"Lust's counterpart is Chastity. I guess we should get her." Koenma said to Botan.

Lust immediately lost her anger. In its place was fear. "What? Chastity? No, you can't summon her!"

"Frightened? Why shouldn't we summon her? You took over Kurama's body and we want you out. We don't know how so we're getting some help." Kuwabara said. "You're going down!"

Lust shook her head frantically making her red hair flail around. "You cannot summon her! She'll kill me! And she'll probably wind up killing your friend too! Those virtues will stop at nothing to get rid of us! Even if it means killing innocent people!"

Koenma was still in the process of summoning Chastity. He wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. Botan turned towards Lust and pointed a finger at her.

"Why should we believe you? We're going to do everything in our power to get Kurama back. We honestly don't care if you die. In fact it's the mission to dispose of you!" she said.

"And I can help with that…."

Everyone turned towards Koenma. He stood there looking at Lust with angry eyes.

"Koenma? Are you ok?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma looked at Yusuke. He smiled and waved a hand. "I'm sorry. I am not Koenma. I'm Chastity. I'm not strong enough to make a spiritual form like some of the other virtues. I took Koenma's body. I'll leave as soon as I get rid of this sin."

"Our friends are getting possessed by the minute." Kuwabara said.

Lust backed away and hid behind the sofa. "You can't do anything to me! These people don't want to lose their friend! If you kill me that way then you will wind up killing poor Kurama." She said.

"That way?" Botan questioned.

Chastity shook her head. "Sacrifices have to be made in order to rid the world of you sinners."

"Whoa, whoa! Wait, are you saying you can't get rid of these sins without killing Kurama?" Yusuke interjected.

"The sins all have their own punishments they must endure." Chastity began. "Lust's punishment is to be smothered with fire and brimstone. I shall be the one to deliver the punishment. After the punishment is complete, Lust will die and a new sin will emerge. All you have to do is call the virtue that opposes that sin, and they will kill it."

Hiei shook his head. "You can't do that. Kurama is our friend. Smothering him in fire and brimstone will kill him."

Chastity shook her head. "He is a demon, correct? He will not die…his body will be in pain, but he will not die."

"But…I don't know. I don't think we should do it if it's a risk to Kurama." Keiko said.

Lust peeped from behind the couch. "Exactly…get out of here, Chastity. You heard them! You're a danger to their friend. Go on! Leave!" she said.

Everyone watched the body of Koenma appear behind the couch and grab the body of Kurama around his throat.

"It doesn't matter what they want! You are a sin and it is the job of the virtues to expel you! You'll die, Asmodeus, and I'll kill anyone who tries to get in my way!"

Ok. How was that? The virtues aren't really bad…they just are dedicated to killing the sins. And now Koenma is possessed too! Things aren't looking good!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. It's been a while. I hope this chapter is ok. It's late….let me know.

Lust had possessed Kurama's body and Chastity had possessed Koenma's body. Right now Chastity had Lust by the neck and was threatening to deliver her punishment. The punishment that Lust had to suffer was being smothered with fire and brimstone. The others weren't sure how to stop Chastity. How could they get rid of her without hurting Koenma? They were in quite a predicament.

"Are you ready to finally die, Asmodeus?" Chastity said.

Lust grabbed onto Chastity's hand, but she wasn't strong enough to remove it. The others just stood in shock, not knowing what to do. If they attacked Koenma then they risked hurting him and wouldn't be able to save Kurama anyway. But if they attacked Lust then they would have to kill Kurama. Either way, someone they cared about would get hurt. But then something happened that no one expected.

Chastity dropped Lust and grabbed her chest. She started to scream wildly. Lust quickly scampered away and hid behind Yusuke and Hiei. Chastity grabbed at her head and kept screaming. Everyone watched in fear. Was Koenma also in pain or was it just Chastity? She fell to the floor and grabbed at whatever she could find. After what seemed like forever she finally calmed down and stayed on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Keiko said slowly walking over to her.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm Koenma. I made Chastity leave." Koenma stood and balanced himself on the couch. Keiko and Botan rushed over to help him.

"What was that all about?" Botan asked.

Koenma flopped down on the couch and held his head in his hands. "I had to get rid of her. If I didn't then she would have hurt Kurama. I just used my power to expel her. It's much easier to get rid of a virtue then to get rid of sin. But they know who the sins have possessed now. They'll be after Kurama again."

Everyone heard a thump from behind them. Lust had jumped up and started to pace around. She had a look of worry on her face. She turned to them and the worry turned to rage.

"You guys are absolutely crazy! I told you not to summon the virtues! Didn't I tell you not to summon the virtues? They're going to kill us! They'll kill us! And not just us sins, they'll kill your friend too!" Lust shouted. "I'm through with you guys! I'm leaving!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Hiei shouted.

But Lust didn't go anywhere. Instead she just shut her eyes and fell to the floor. Yusuke ran to Kurama's body and lifted his head up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They're switching. A new sin is going to emerge soon." Koenma said.

They did not have to wait long at all. Kurama's eyes blinked a few times then he looked up at Yusuke. His eyes then grew wide and he grabbed Yusuke by the collar.

"Yusuke, it's me, Kurama! Help me, please! Get these things out of me!" he pleaded.

"It's ok, Kurama! We're working on it. Don't worry!" Yusuke told him.

"They won't leave my body. I can't get them to leave. Help…." Kurama slowly drifted off and fell into unconsciousness again.

"We have to help him." Hiei said in a low voice.

Before anyone else could do anything a new sin popped up. He looked around and gave a loud groan. "You guys again. Can't a guy have some peace and quiet around here?"

"You must be Sloth." Yusuke said dropping him.

"Easy, easy. The name is Belphegor by the way. And that was some welcome. I'm out of here. Kurama's bed was so comfortable. I need it again." He teleported out of Koenma's office.

"You heard him. Go after him." Koenma said.

And there you go. Not that good but it's late. Next chapter will be better. I actually have a plan for that one.


	6. Sobriety

"We keep running back and forth between the spirit world and Kurama's apartment. This is getting a bit annoying." Yusuke said.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders. What could they do? If they wanted to save Kurama they would have to make a few sacrifices. Such as running around aimlessly. "Let's go."

Hiei opened the door and walked in. He was followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko who brought up the rear. They looked around the living room only to find it was empty. Hiei gave an annoyed sigh. Even though he was desperate to save Kurama he couldn't help but be annoyed about these sins. He was tired of their games. "Come out now! We know you're here!" he yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Kurama's voice drifted into the living room. Everyone followed the sound of his voice. They stopped in the kitchen door knowing that Kurama wasn't actually Kurama.

"Isn't a bit early to be drinking wine?" Keiko said.

Kurama looked at the glass of white wine in his hand and smiled. "It's never to early, my dear." He took another sip and gave a content sigh. "Can you believe this fox demon had wine? I was impressed. And the year is very good."

"Who are you?" Kuwabara said. He was thinking Pride but that just didn't seem right. He wasn't acting very prideful. In fact he wasn't really acting anyway at all. He was just there. Kuwabara thought all the sins would be obvious when he saw them, but this one confused him a bit. He watched as Kurama finished his wine then stood up and went to the freezer. He pulled out a tub of ice cream and found a spoon. Then he sat back at the table and dug in.

"I think I know who you are." Yusuke said.

Kurama looked up at them and smiled. Then he giggled. "I'm terribly sorry! I fotgot to offer you some food! Would you like some ice cream? It's vanilla." He waved a spoon full in front of their faces. Everyone politely refused. Kurama shrugged and continued to eat.

"You can't be Gluttony. He wouldn't offer anyone food. Who are you?" Hiei said.

Kurama shook his head. He swallowed the ice cream he had in his mouth and focused on Hiei. "I am indeed Gluttony. You can call me Beezelbub. And I'm not some rude, obnoxious, piggy demon that humans have depicted me as. I'm quite polite, probably the nicest out of the sins. That's mostly because I don't desire anything that has to do with humans. I just want to eat. And eat I shall." He took another bite of ice cream to emphasize his point.

The others sat around the table and watched him eat. This was a surprise. Gluttony wasn't greedy or mean. In fact he was quite the opposite. Yusuke had pictured Gluttony as a mean guy who ate sloppily and tried to kill anyone who took his food. Yet, here he was offering them food and not making a mess at all. Yusuke even noticed that there were dishes that were just cleaned. Gluttony must have done that. He looked at Gluttony and couldn't help but smile.

"You don't seem very sinful at all. How can eating too much be a sin? It's the persons fault if they get fat because they eat too much." Yusuke said.

"Gluttony doesn't have to be about food. Some can be about wanting to buy everything you see, or keeping too many animals, or something like that. Someone can be gluttonous over something other than food. But since I'm the official Gluttony and I like food, everyone refers to gluttony as something only to do with foods." he explained.

"Oh...ok." Yusuke said.

"So...you seem pretty sane considering who the other sins are. Is there anyway I can convince you to leave Kurama's body?" Hiei said.

Gluttony gave a small smile and held his two fingers under Hiei's chin. "Aren't you cute? Sorry, I don't have control over we take over. It's all the decision of Lucifer who you know better as Pride. Maybe you can talk to him and offer your body in exchange for your friend's." He told Hiei. He removed his hand and continued to eat his ice cream.

"I'd rather not have to sacrifice my body." Hiei said standing up and moving away. He was starting to feel a bit unconfortable around Gluttony. Even more uncomfortable then when Lust was around. There was something about this guy that Hiei didn't like.

Before anything else could happen a bright light shone in the kitchen. Everyone covered their eyes. When the light went away they saw a male standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Hiei yelled reaching for his sword.

He didn't look evil. He looked like an angel. He had chocolate brown hair that matched his eyes. He wore a white robe that shone with otherwordly light. He looked over at Hiei and rose his hand.

"Do not attack me, young fire demon. I am not here for you. I am here to expel this demon from the body of this man." The angel said.

Gluttony stood and and covered his eyes with his hands. "No! I won't let you take me!" He cried.

"Who are you?" Yusuke yelled.

The angel turned to him, looking a little frustrated. "My name is Sobriety. I am Beezelbub's polar opposite. Do not worry. I promise to get rid of this demon for you."

Quicker than even Hiei, Sobriety moved and grabbed Beezelbub around the waist and dragged him back to the chair. He raised his hands and suddenly bounds formed around Gluttony that tied him to the chair. The bounds were shining like Sobriety was. Gluttony started crying. He knew that his punishment was coming. He shook his head and tried to think of some way out. Perhaps these people could help him. Gluttony knew that there was a chance that their friend would die if he endured any punishments.

"You have to save me!" He cried. "Don't let him hurt me! Your friend will suffer if you don't do something!"

"We know that! Don't worry we won't let him hurt you!" Keiko said.

Sobriety rolled his eyes. He lifted his hands and the other four were now bound. Kuwabara fell to the floor trying to get undone.

"Why are you defending this demon? Don't you want these demons gone?" Sobriety asked in disgust.

"We do! But we know that if you deliver the punishment then Kurama will get hurt too!" Hiei yelled.

Sobroety focused his attention back on the crying Gluttony. "I'm sorry. Sacrifices must be made. I will dispose of Beezelbub one way or the other. Prepare to die."

Please review!


	7. Gluttony's Punishment

Gluttony's only rescuers were lying on the ground, bound by Sobriety's chains. He knew there was no way to break them until Sobriety decided to let them go. That would only be after Gluttony endured his punishment. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to free himself. It was useless. What now? Was he to die here? After all his years of living he would come to this tragic end?

"Are you ready, Beezelbub?" Sobriety asked him. Of course, Gluttony knew his answer wouldn't matter. And on top of him dying this poor fox demon would have to die too. He didn't want that to happen. His friends seemed really nice. They were even going to save him. He looked at them struggling to undo the bounds. Futile. Gluttony took a shuddery breath as a plate fomed in front of him. He looked in disgust at his last meal. Snakes, toads, and rats were his last supper. Gluttony's punishment was to be force fed snakes, toads, and rats. Gluttony was about to emphasize the "force fed". He turned his face away like a stubborn child as Sobriety lifted up the snake.

"Who do you think you are? Come and eat. That's what you're made to do, right?" Sobriety said.

Gluttony shook his head and kept his mouth tightly shut. Sobriety simply smiled. It was always funner when they tried to resist. He grabbed Gluttony by the chin and turned his face around. He winked at him as he shoved the snake in his mouth.

"No!" Yusuke yelled.

He watched as the possessed Kurama groaned in disgust as the snake squirmed in his mouth. He started coughing as the snake started to go down his throat.

"You're killing him! Stop!" Yusuke cried.

"Dammit." Hiei muttered as he tried desperatly tried to break the bounds.

Sobriety ignored them and grabbed a fat toad. He forced Gluttony to open his mouth and shoved the toad in. Gluttony cried in pain and sickness as he tasted the toad. Sobriety grabbed his head and forced him to chew. Tears fell down Gluttony's face as pieces of toad fell down his throat. "No!" he cried in muffled voice. Sobriety grabbed the final "food" and looked at it. "A rat eating a rat." he whispered. Then he opened Gluttony's mouth and pushed the rat in. It couldn't fit all the way because it was too big. Instead Gluttony bit down and caused the rat to squeal and bleed. Sobiety watched as Gluttony's eyes (or the fox demon that he possesed eyes) became glassy and distant. Gluttony fell over on the table. This sin was dead. Sobriety closed his eyes and broke the bounds that held the sin and the other people. He then left.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko ran to Kurama. Kuwabara grabbed the now dead rat that was still in Kurama's mouth and threw it behind him.

"Kurama..." Yusuke whispered.

"We couldn't save him." Hiei said. He turned away from his dead friend, unable to look.

Tears fell down Keiko's eyes. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Her eyes grew wide as Kurama's body started to jerk and shudder. Then a cough came from his mouth.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara said. Hiei turned around. Kurama shot up and began coughing uncontrolably. He fell off the chair and landed on his hands and knees. Then he began to vomit. Yusuke held his hair back for him. Hiei and Keiko put a hand on his back, if for nothing else just to comfort him. Kurama finally stopped vomiting pieces of snake, rat, and toad. His friends helped him to the sofa and let him lie down. He was breathing heavily and was paler than a ghost.

"Are you ok, Kurama?" Yusuke said.

He shook his head. "The sins have drained me of my energy. And this punishment was so much to bear. I thought I was going to die." He coughed again.

"Are they still inside you?" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded his head. "They won't leave. I don't know why. The virtues know that they are in me. They'll come for me again." Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rest for now, ok Kurama?" Keiko said. She ran to his room and grabbed his quilt. She covered his body and went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth.

"How are we supposed to protect you from these sins? Or is it the virtues who are the enemy?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama couldn't answer though. He had already passed out. It was better this way though. Now he could just forget everything for a little while. Keiko came back and put the wet cloth on his head. She rubbed it across his face. She hoped it would help him feel better when he awoke.

"What now?" Yusuke said, sitting down.

Kuwabara shrugged and Keiko just shook her head.

Hiei sat down on the windowsil and stared into the sky. "I guess we wait."

How was that? Not to long was it? Ah well. Review!


	8. Envious Green

Longer chapter...longer chapter...I'll try...

Everyone was on edge as Kurama laid on his couch, passed out. A new sin could emerge any minute. Though Kurama was unconcious he was still coughing up pieces of some of the animals he was forced to consume. Keiko was appointed the gruesome job of cleaning up his mess.

"That Gluttony wasn't that bad a guy, was he?" Yusuke said.

Keiko shook her head. "Not really. It was a shame he died so quickly." She wiped Kurama's face with a wet cloth. "He was really nice. Do you think some of the other sins are nicer?"

"I doubt it." Hiei said, still looking out the window.

"What about the virtues?" Kuwabara asked. "They seem to be worse than the sins. That Sobriety was awful. And Chastity didn't seem to nice either."

"One of the virtues has to be nice. I mean they are virtues." Keiko said.

"They're only bad to the sins because they think they are superior to them." Hiei said. "Is this what angels have become? At least demons don't pretend to be holy. We're more honest than these angels."

"Honesty...would that be a virtue?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke thought about it for a minute. "I'm not sure." Everyone looked over at Kurama as he moaned. He moved around for bit but eventually quieted down again. Keiko ran her cloth over his face again. Yusuke continued on.

"The virtues are the exact opposite of the sins. Maybe we can figure out the rest of the virtues." Yusuke said.

"Ok. Well...Pride. I guess modesty?" Keiko said.

"Pride, Pride, Pride! It's always about him isn't it!"

Keiko fell off her chair as Kurama sat up abruptly and started to yell.

"What?" Keiko said confused.

Kuwabara stared in shock. "Kurama...your hair...it's green!"

Kurama's hair was bright green and even his skin was tinted a light green. It didn't do much for his eyes which were already bright green. Kurama gave Kuwabara an angry look and walked over to him. "Does it upset you? Does it make you angry? Well, I can't do anything about it! Deal with it!" he yelled.

"Are you Envy?" Hiei asked carelessly.

Kurama made a quick turn to face him. "The name is Leviathan! Not that I would expect anyone here to know it. I was born to a chimney sweeper and an oyster-wife. I cannot read and therefore wish all books were burnt. I am thin while I watch others eat." Kurama looked around at Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. "But, must you sit while I stand?"

"Quit complaining!" Yusuke yelled. "If you want to sit then sit! There's a couch right there!"

Envy stared at Yusuke for a while but eventually sat.

"He's a whiner isn't he?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

Envy heard. "He is a she, you jerk! I'm one of the girl sins!" she cried.

"Who would have known? You're in our friend's body who happens to be a boy!" Yusuke yelled. He really did not like this Envy person. Envy huffed and began to braid her hair. Another sin who was a girl...she was whiney. If there was a way to make her be quiet they would be willing to do it. She closed her eyes and continued to fiddle with her hair.

"This person has long hair. He's a really nice guy. If you talk to Lucifer I'm sure you can get him to let him go. The fox is upset with us, yes, but he's also gotten to know us." she said.

"Really? At what cost can we get our friend back?" Hiei said.

Envy shrugged. "I'm hungry." she said. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the door and found a cucumber. She skinned it and pulled out a large knife to cut it. The others stayed behind her.

"Are you upset about Gluttony?" Keiko asked.

"Beezelbub? No. But that's just the way I was made. I'm Envy. What do I care of someone dies? That's just one less person I have to be jealous of. A few of the sins were upset." She began to cut slower and harder.

"So, what's your vir...tue..." Yusuke slowly drifted off as he saw crimson red slide from the counter to the floor. The men walked over to her and gasped. Hiei grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" he screamed.

Yusuke stared at the blood covered knife, food, and counter. Envy had been cutting her hand off instead of the cucumber. Blood was everywhere. Kuwabara looked at the counter. She had managed to cut off three fingers. Envy stood back up and grabbed the knife. She laid the already butchered hand on the table and began to start chopping. She rose her hand in the air and swung it down hard. Another finger was lopped off.

"Why do you care? No one cares about me! No one! I...want...to...die!" She chopped for every word she said.

Kuwabara grabbed her around the waist and held her as Yusuke grabbed the knife from her. Hiei stared from a distance. This couldn't be happening. Why couldn't they protect their friend? Why?

"You're right. We don't care about you. We care about our friend who's hand you just cut off!" he yelled.

"Let's treat that wound!" Keiko cried.

"What wound?" Envy said. She lifted up the slaughtered hand and the blood and fingers began to return to it. Soon the hand was fine and perfectly healed. She shoved Kuwabara off of her and stared at everyone. "In case you missed it before we sins have special powers made just for us. Belphegor can teleport so he doesn't have to walk. Mammon can materialize items in his hand. Beezelbub...well...I guess it doesn't matter about his power right?"

"And you? You can heal yourself?" Keiko asked wiping tears from her eyes. Yusuke went to her and hugged her. He was still in shock too. Seeing Kurama getting his hand cut like that was not fun.

Envy nodded at Keiko's question. "I don't have a choice though. I'll always heal no matter what. The only thing that can kill me is my punishment from my virtue. If I tried to kill myself I would just heal all over again. My power seems to be the only one that's against me. Everyone else loves their power." Envy walked back to the living room and sat down. Then she stood back up. "I'm out of here." she began to walk towards the door.

"No, you're not." Hiei said and began to stop her.

"I beg to differ." Everyone turned at the mysterious girl who appeared in the room. She was dressed in white jeans with a green top and green shoes. She had in her blonde hair pigtails held by green ribbons. She held out her hand to Envy. "Come, Leviathan. I can make everything better."

Yusuke jumped in front of Envy. "You leave her alone!" he yelled. But then he was pushed to the ground. Envy knocked him over to get to the girl. She grabbed her hand and looked at her with longing eyes. The blonde girl just smiled. "Let's go." she said. Envy nodded. Then they disappeared.

"Uh oh." Kuwabara said.

"Dammit! We can't keep track of these sins at all!" Hiei yelled.

But Koenma was already aware. He appeared in the room with a sour look on his face. "You lost him again?" he said.

"We couldn't help it!" Yusuke cried.

"Forget it!" Koenma said. "They're at the lake in the park! Get moving!"

I made up those powers. It's not official. But the names and punishments are. But was that chapter long enough? I can't ever tell how long or short it is.


	9. The Power of Love

Quick update, no? Yea, I got bored.

"What could they be doing by the lake?" Keiko asked. The detectives were running towards the lake in the middle of the park. Kurama, or now Envy, had been taken. She went rather willingly though. Didn't even put up a fight. But that wasn't the point. They didn't care about Envy. She was annoying anyway. They had to get Kurama back. But they still had a long way to go to get to the lake. They had sent Hiei ahead of them so he could stop anything bad that was going on. He was quick enough. But Yusuke had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was about to happen.

Envy walked next to the girl who had taken her to a lake. She smiled. "You must be Love. Am I right?" she asked.

"I am." said the girl.

Envy put her hands behind her head. "My polar opposite." They had stopped walking. "And this lake. You want to punish me?"

Love shook her head. "That's not it. I don't want to punish you. But I have no choice. But I also know that you want to die anyway, right?"

Envy shrugged. She looked at her virtue and couldn't help but smile. She was so sweet. And she looked so cute in her little pigtails. Envy noticed that she was wearing a lot of green. That was her color. For the first time in her life she was flattered. And when the young girl spoke it was so heavenly. Her voice was so sweet and lovely. It warmed Envy's heart. "I don't want to be Envy anymore. It hurts to know that no matter what, someone is always going to be better than me. I guess I just want to be somewhere where I don't have to be jealous all the time."

"I understand." said Love. "Let me do this. I promise you'll be happier than you ever have been." Love put her arms around Envy and made her sit. Then Love stuck her hand in the water of the lake which made it freeze over.

"I don't know if I can do this." Envy said.

Love lifted her up again. "Don't worry. I'll make it so it doesn't hurt at all." she said. She took Envy's arm and led her onto the ice. They walked on the slick surface until they reached the middle. Envy gave Love one last look. Love simply smiled. "This won't hurt at all." She put her hands on Envy's shoulders and Envy felt herself sliding through the ice. She expected to be hit with pain from such cold water but that wasn't the case. Instead she swam around. Her punishment was to be dipped in freezing water. Envy assumed Love didn't have it in her to hurt anyone. The water felt warm. It was so relaxing. Envy let herself float around. She didn't even realize she had ran out of breath.

"Thank you, Love." she whispered in the water. Then she died...a happy death.

Kurama wasn't as lucky as Envy was. He emerged from the depths of his own mind and was hit with a sharp pain. He opened his mouth and water flew inside. He closed it again but it was too late. Water already filled his lungs. He clutched his chest in pain. His lungs were on fire. But that wasn't his only problem. The water was so cold. It had to be more than just a few degrees below freezing. He felt like knives were jabbing at him all over his body.

_'Land! There has to be land somewhere!'_ he thought. He looked around in all directions but all he saw was dark water. He tried to keep himself calm. He had gotten out of worse situations than this. Of course at the moment he couldn't think of anything worse. He felt helpless and he felt all hope for survival leaving him. Then something occured to him. _'Up! Swim up!'_ He swam in the direction which he assumed was up. He only hoped he was right. When he saw some light a small ray of hope seemed to open up for him. He swam with all of his might. His muscles felt like dead weight when he finally made it to the light. He pushed and and realized with horror...there was a large sheet of ice in his way of freedom. He tried to push up but he couldn't even move his limbs anymore.

_'Yusuke! Hiei! Kuwabara! Someone, help me!' _he thought. He decided that now was the perfect time to panic. He couldn't hold it any longer. Even though he had already swallowed some water he had held his breath. He couldn't anymore. And the pain was so much he just had to scream. But he knew he wouldn't be able to. He couldn't take it. He opened his mouth to let out a cry but water flew into his mouth and in his lungs.

_'No! It won't end this way!'_

Kurama felt himself changing. He felt his body go through a physical transformation. He was stronger, quicker, and a little bit smarter. Yoko had emerged to protect, who else, but himself. This transformation had granted him a few more minutes of survival. Yoko thought about how he was going to get out of this one. He eyed the layer of ice blocking his way. It looked thick, but he had no choice...

Hiei had made it to the lake and saw that it was covered with ice. There was the girl who had taken Envy. She was walking around on the ice like she was looking for something underneath. A horrid thought crossed Hiei's mind. Was Kurama under there? Hiei ran to the girl.

"Hello." she said with a smile.

"Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama?" the girl said. "Oh, is he the person that Envy took over? I'm looking for him right now!" she giggled. She turned her back to Hiei to return to her search. Hiei glared at her and turned her back around.

"What do you mean?" he said.

Love looked at him. "Well, when I was delivering Envy's punishment I had to put her under the ice. She started to swim around and I lost her. I know now that she is indeed dead, but that means the person who they possessed, your Kurama, is under there. I'm not sure what his condition is." Love shrugged.

"You don't know? You mean he could be dead under there and you wouldn't know it?" Hiei said through his teeth.

Love patted him on the head. "Four eyes work better than two! Help me look for him!" she said. She went back to searching. Hiei looked at her like she was crazy. But then he remembered his friend. He saw the others run up to him. They had a little difficulty on the ice. Hiei gave them a quick summary and they all went to look for Kurama. Hiei was keeping track of the time in his head. It had been about three minutes. Kurama couldn't last much longer. Love looked at them and gave a slight shrug. "I can't find him."

"Keep looking!" Yusuke yelled.

They didn't have to keep looking. Suddenly something large and white exploded from the ice. Shards of the ice went flying in all directions. They looked towards the direction of the explosion. They recognized the body lying on the ice. It was Yoko Kurama. Everyone ran to him. Hiei and Yusuke pulled his legs from the water. His face and body was covered with blood. Hiei already saw it was from the scratches caused by the ice. Yoko looked at them and smiled.

"There are way too many people in this body." he said. Then he passed out and turned back into his human form.

Love bent over him and examined him for a bit. "Poor thing. Sorry I lost you." She gathered him in his arms and started to walk towards the grass. "It's ok." she called to his friends. "I can heal him up just fine!"

Yusuke looked at her carrying Kurama. "She's strong." he said.

The detectives followed her. She set Kurama down on the grass and ran her hand over his wounds. The cuts and scars were all gone. There was no more blood on his body. She put a hand on his chest. A few moments later Kurama awoke and started to cough up the water he had swallowed. He laid on the ground and started to breath heavily. Then he started to shiver. "So...cold..." he managed to say.

Hiei took off his outer cloak and wrapped it around the fox demon. Yusuke saw this and took off his coat and wrapped it around Kurama as well. Lastly, Kuwabara gave Kurama his jacket. Kurama gave them a small smile as a thank you. Keiko pulled him into a hug. She very well couldn't take off her shirt but she wanted to help her friend. Hiei looked at the blonde girl who smiled at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Love pointed to her chest. "Me? I am Love. I am Leviathan's virtue. She's gone now, off to a better place!"

"Isn't there a way we can make the sins leave without punishing them...or Kurama?" Keiko asked.

Love shrugged. "I'm not really supposed to say..."

Hiei stood and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "I'm not in the mood to play games. There will be one less virtue if you don't tell us how to get rid of these sins." he said.

Love eyed the sword and nodded her head. "Make them act like their virtue." she said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Well, if they can stop acting like the sin they are and start acting like their virtue then they will leave the body and...well die." Love said.

Yusuke lifted the bundled up Kurama in his arms. "We'll work on that. We need to get Kurama somewhere warm. Come on." He started to walk back to the fox's apartment. Hiei looked back at the virtue then followed. Kurama needed all the help he could get. He even needed Yoko to help him. They might be able to help him now though. Now that they knew they didn't need punishments to get rid of the sins.

Love watched them all leave with the weakened body of the poor person who got possessed. Then she smiled. "They care so much about him!" she squealed. "Love is in the air! Keep taking care of your friend! Haha!" Then she started to dance around.

Like? Was the chapter long? Review!


	10. The Virtuous Sin

**One reviewer wants this story to be a Hiei/Kurama yaoi. Personally I don't how to make this a romance story because technically Kurama isn't even there. But if enough people want this to be a yaoi then I'll change it. But you have to let me know if you want it to be. If not then I'll keep it how it is which will probably be easier. A lot easier... **

Yusuke decided to keep Kurama bundled in everyone's jackets. He was still shivering rather violently from his underwater ordeal. Who could blame him? That was scary.

"Thought we almost lost you there for a second." Yusuke said trying to make conversation. He set the bundled up Kurama in his bed and asked Keiko to retrieve the quilt and get even more blankets. He looked back at Kurama who forced a small smile.

"I thought I was dead too." he said in a shaky voice. His face was a light blue color, but his normal color was returning slowly. He was trying to keep his breathing steady and normal. It was hard. Kurama didn't want to admit it but he was so frightened. These sins were slowly killing him. If they didn't leave his body soon he would die. Gluttony's punishment was bad but Envy's was worse. The punishments were probably going to get more brutal and difficult to handle.

"I don't know how much more I can take." He whispered. Yusuke looked at him with sympathy. Hiei couldn't even face him. This was the first time he wasn't able to protect someone he cared about. Not that there were many people he cared about but Kurama was one of the few. The fox had been there when the fire demon needed him. Why couldn't he do the same?

"Don't worry, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled happily. "Love told us how to get rid of these nasty sins without involving the even nastier virtues!"

Kurama looked at him with curiosity. There was a way to get rid of the sins without punishments. He wanted to hear but he felt himself slipping into unconciousness. Before he was fully passed out though, he thought he saw something inside him. He thought it was Envy...but she was dead. Wasn't she?

Keiko came running into the room with blankets in her arms. There were so many she could barely see over them. She dropped the blankets at the edge of the bed and looked at Yusuke, then Kurama, then back to Yusuke.

"You didn't change him?" she asked.

"What?" he said.

"Why didn't you guys change his clothes? They're dripping wet! He'll never get warmer if you leave him in those clothes!" she scolded.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Keiko just rolled her eyes. "I'll stand outside while you guys change him into warmer clothes. Check his drawers for pajamas or something." she said. She turned around but ran into another person. "Ah!" she cried when she saw who it was.

"Hello, again!" Love cried out. She had on a different outfit this time. Her hair was still in pigtails held by green ribbons. Her body was covered with a green flowy dress that went to her knees. On her feet were green heels. "How is everyone?" she said.

"Why are you back here?" Hiei asked clutching the hilt of his sword. "Envy is gone." he said.

Love shook her head and smiled. "Get your hand away from that sword and I'll explain." she said.

Hiei slowly removed his hand. It wouldn't make that much of a difference. He could still reach for it and cut her head off before she could blink. Love didn't seem to realize that. She smiled and walked closer to Kurama. "I made a little mistake with the punishment process." she said.

"What kind of mistake? I think you did a good job. Just look at Kurama!" Yusuke cried.

"Well, I didn't mean to punish him. If I hadn't lost him in the water then he wouldn't have suffered any. I would have taken him out. But while I was punishing Leviathan I made her think the water was warm so she wouldn't suffer too much. As a result, I didn't deliver her punishment." Love said.

"What is her punishment?" Kuwabara asked.

"To be dipped in freezing water. I dipped her in warm water though. She's partly alive."

Hiei glared at Love. "Why couldn't you make the water warm for Kurama?" he said through his teeth.

Love looked back at him. "I didn't make the water warm. I made Leviathan think the water was warm. By the time Kurama emerged she was dead and I had lost her so I lost control. I didn't mean to let Kurama suffer her punishment." She looked down at the ground. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I thought I could get around making Leviathan suffer but I guess not." She wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"You made her cry, Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled.

"There's no reason to cry."

Everyone looked at Kurama who had sat up. His skin was no longer blue, but green, along with his hair. Envy got off the bed and stood in front of her virtue. She wiped the tears away from her face and smiled. "Why do you cry?" she asked.

Love began to cry even more. She covered her face so she wouldn't have to look at her poor sin. She knew Envy wasn't bad. She just wanted to be at peace. Love had tried to do that but failed. And now she felt even worse because Kurama had suffered for no reason. Here Envy was, standing right in front of her. She owed her an explanation before she punished her properly. "I didn't want to hurt you, Leviathan! But I wound up hurting Kurama and now I'm going to have to hurt you! That's two people who suffered. I'm so sorry."

Envy just smiled and pressed her forehead against Love's. "I'm half dead if it makes you feel any better. And you shouldn't feel bad. I know you got yelled at by some of the other virtues. Humility will probably punish you for your mistake. You don't deserve it. You made me happy. You tried to prevent me from suffering. That's more than any of the other virtues can say." Envy pulled Love into a hug. "Thank you so much for everything, Love. Forget me not." Envy kissed her virtue on the cheek and looked her in the eyes. The only thing Love could see in those once envious eyes was love. "I love you." Envy said. Then she was gone.

Kurama's body fell back onto the bed. His hair was once again red and his skin was a normal color. Love rubbed her tears away and turned to the detectives. "Envy felt love. She started to act like her virtue. That's why she died. She's gone for real now."

"You have nothing to feel bad about." Keiko said. "You helped Envy. That's all that matters."

"What did Envy mean when she said you were going to be punished by the virtues?" Hiei asked.

Love waved her hand. "Oh, that. Well, they weren't to happy with me delivering the punishment the wrong way. I'm not in charge. Humility is. He'll probably have something waiting for me when I get back. He'll probably dip me in freezing water too. Or knowing him, boiling water." Love shook her head. "I can't stay. I have to leave now that Leviathan is gone. But if you ever need me just call my name. I'll be happy to help."

"Why would you help us? We're more on the side of the sins then with the virtues." Yusuke said.

Love smiled. "After a few millenia of living the virtues lost their values. They decided they were better than everyone and didn't need to follow the rules. They still follow the virtues. Like Chastity won't have sex and Sobriety won't get over obessed with anything...but...they don't act like angels should. I don't like them any more. If you ever need me just call me. I have to go. Bye." Then she disappeared.

"So one virtue still remains virtuous." Hiei said in a low voice.

"Yea, it sucks having a virtue who craves the blood of their sin. Leviathan was lucky." Everyone looked at Kurama who was sitting up now and smiling widely. "How ya doin'?" he said.

"And you are?" Yusuke said.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Can't you feel the sensuality emenating from her? It's Lust again."

"I'm glad you remember me, fire demon. You know we can have a lot of fun together." she said in a sulky voice.

"You're made for nefarious deeds done in dark places..." Hiei mumbled.

"You know it!" She stretched like a cat on the bed and laid out. "Gosh, these clothes are so wet! I need to change. Want to help me, Hiei?" she said.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko grabbed the bundle of blankets and ran out of the room. "You take care of that, Hiei!" Yusuke called. Then he slammed the door behind him. Hiei looked back at Lust with an emotionless face. There was no way he was having sex with his best friend. Lust stood and began to take off her clothes. She didn't even bother to look for new ones. Hiei decided to do it for her. He walked over to a dresser but stopped midway. Something was wrong with him. His Jagan eye was acting up. Something was trying to get inside him. And it succedded. "Oh no." he said. "Chastity."

**Did you enjoy that chapter? I hope so. And let me know if you want this to be a yaoi...if not I won't, if so I will. But first tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	11. Chastity Black

I know it's a quick update but school is starting soon and I want to get as much as I can out. Oh yea, and **no yaoi because majority of people did not want it.** This story will remain the same. So, relax and enjoy.

Hiei felt Chastity enter his body. How had she managed that? He felt himself slowly being pulled into his own subconciousness. He fought with all his might. His Jagan wouldn't help. A battle with himself would only make him lose his control over it. He greatly doubted Chastity could handle keeping control of the Jagan. Of course, he was wrong. He lost the fight with the virtue and watched as she used his body for her own purposes. Surprisingly, she handled the Jagan almost as well as Hiei handles it. She looked over at Lust with a smirk. She had stripped down to nothing. She stared at Hiei with a sensual look. Her body was still wet from the last punishment but she used that to her advantage. She had no idea that Hiei was now Chastity.

"Why won't you play with me, Hiei? Is it because I look like Kurama? Just pretend he's a girl. He looks enough like one." Lust said. She crawled on the bed and laid out to show off her body.

"Oh really? Well girls don't have the certain piece of eqiupment that you're carrying around." Chastity said. Play her game. That was the only way to kill her.

Lust blushed but soon regained her composure. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Kurama won't mind if you play with his body a bit." she said. Chastity shrugged. Then she smiled again.

"Can I be in control?" she said. Lust's face was full of happiness. Finally, she could have some fun. She laid out to show that Hiei cold do whatever he wanted. Chastity smiled. The time had come.

Keiko sat in front of Kurama's computer. Lucky for her he had one and even internet. A little strange for someone like him, but she didn't question it. Kuwabara and Yusuke were standing behind her looking over her shoulder. They had left Hiei to deal with Lust. He could handle it. Besides, she seemed to like Hiei the best.

"Found it!" Keiko cried. Yusuke and Kuwabara moved closer to the screen. On it were the punishments the seven deadly sins would have to suffer. Keiko had done a good job in finding the information. She pointed at Lust's name.

"Her punishment is to be smothered with fire and brimstone. We have to make sure that doesn't happen to Kurama. But how can we make Lust not so lustful?" Keiko said.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to leave her alone in there with Hiei." Yusuke said.

But Hiei wasn't even in the room anymore. He walked past Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke straight to the kitchen.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called. He ran after him along with Kuwabara. Keiko stayed by the computer and wrote down the rest of the punishments. They would need to remember them. Afterwards she searched for the virtues.

"Hiei, what are you doing? I thought you were watching Lust." Yusuke said.

"I was. She turned back into Kurama. He still has some wounds from the ice." He pulled some wine from the rack Kurama had. "Alcohol. I'll treat them with this." He walked over to a cabinet and opened it. After searching for a bit he pulled out some matches.

"What are those for?" Kuwabara asked.

"There are some candles in his room. I'll light them for him. It'll keep him relaxed." Then he quickly left the room. Yusuke stared after him. Something wasn't right. He wasn't acting normal at all. Kuwabara seemed to notice it too. They walked back to Keiko and stared at her.

"Did Kurama have candles in his room?" Kuwabara said tapping Keiko on the shoulder.

She gave him a strange look and shook her head. "No. If there was we would have noticed. We would have lit them to keep Kurama's room warm." She finished speaking and looked in the air. Something smelled odd. Yusuke covered his nose as he noticed the smell.

"Yuck. What smells so bad?" he said.

Keiko also covered her nose. "I don't know! Smells like...brimstone...oh no, Kurama!" Before Keiko could stand Yusuke and Kuwabara were already running towards Kurama's room. They burst open the door and stared at the sight in front of them. Apparently, Hiei had tied an undressed Lust to the bed with the use of torn up sheets. He had also covered her mouth with some cloth. Kurama's body was covered with burn marks. They came in just as Hiei was pouring the bottle of wine all over Lust's head. He didn't stop when the detectives came in. In fact he just laughed.

"Come to watch the show?" he said.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing?" Yusuke yelled.

Lust shook her head frantically and looked from Hiei to Yusuke. He understood. "You're not Hiei. You're Chastity. Damn you!" he yelled.

He ran towards Lust but Chastity took out Hiei's sword and swung it at Yusuke. He only narrowly avoided getting cut. Chastity smiled widely. "Don't touch her." she said.

Kuwabara created his own spirit sword and ran towards Chastity. She turned to him and began a sword fight. Kuwabara was able to fight her. He knew he could never beat Hiei but luckily she hadn't gained Hiei's swordmanship. While she was distracted Keiko and Yusuke began to untie Lust. Yusuke removed her gag.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"Get me out of here!" She screamed.

Chastity heard her and stopped fighting Kuwabara. She ran to the head of the bed, lit a match and held it next to Lust's head. Everyone stopped moving. If Chastity dropped the match Kurama would be gone. Alcohol and fire did not mix especially on someone's head. Chastity looked around at everyone.

"I thought so." she said.

"Don't do it." Yusuke whispered.

"Why not?" She put the match on Lust's leg and let it sit for a while before going up her and stopping right before the last drop of wine. "It's what I do."

"Fire..." Lust managed to say. "Fire was on my body...haha...nice try..." Then she was gone. But Chastity didn't seem to want to believe it.

"I'll punish you properly." she said.

"No! Don't hurt me, Hiei!" Kurama cried.

Everyone stared at Kurama. Did he think this was Hiei hurting him? Did he not know it was Chastity?

"Please, don't do this. I know you can hear me, Hiei. It's me! Kurama! I'm your best friend! Don't kill me. Listen to me. I know you're there! Don't let her kill me!"

Chastity simply smiled. She was a master at possession. There was no way Hiei could stop her. That's what she thought. She felt herself losing control of the hand that held the match. It started coming closer to her face. She felt her mouth open and she swallowed the match. It extinguished in her mouth but she still felt it burn.

"Whatever. You can't stop me." She took Hiei's sword and tried to stab his body but it didn't work. Instead she just swung the sword around like a madman. She screamed as Hiei took control of his body. He ran away from Kurama. Chastity was still in his body and he didn't want her to come out and hurt him some more. "Take care of him!" he yelled. Then he exited the room.

"Get out of my body." Hiei whispered. He grabbed at his chest as Chastity made another attempt to take control. She really wasn't leaving. He began to focus all of his energy on destroying her inside his body. She would never leave. Hiei felt her start to panic. She tried to leave his body before he could kill her but she was trapped. Hiei directed the energy he had gathered in his body at Chastity.

"This is for Kurama." he said. He forced his energy at Chastity. He felt the impact of her getting hit. It effected him too. He felt his body tingle. Even his organs moved a bit. He crushed Chastity with his remaining energy. He blinked once and sparkles shot out of his eyes. He watched them gracefully fall in front of his feet. It was all that remained of Chastity.

He stumbled back to Kurama's room. Yusuke had wrapped him in a quilt and was carrying him in his arms. "We have to get him to Genkai. We don't know how to heal him." he said. Hiei simply nodded and got out of his way. He brought up the rear with Keiko. Kuwabara asked him about Chastity and he explained that she was dead.

"Nice job." Yusuke said. "If only we could kill the rest of them."

"The rest of them..." Kuwabara thought about which sins were left.

Keiko sighed. "And then there were four."

Sparkles coming out of Hiei's eyes is either really really pretty or kind of gross...anyway...


	12. Chapter 12

I have to update even quicker. School is starting in eight days. Sucks...of course I'll still write when school comes around. Just not as often.

It was no doubt that Genkai lived far away. Kuwabara had stolen his sister's car in order to get there as quickly as possible. Surely she would understand the situation. Kurama was nearly dead. He was laid out in the backseat with Yusuke and Keiko. Hiei sat in the front, unable to look at his friend. Of course he blamed himself for this punishment. He had been the one to smother Kurama in fire and brimstone. Every few minutes Yusuke would call Kurama's name and have him respond in some way to make sure he was still with them. He had been great to survive all that he had. It seemed now though, that he was reaching his limit.

"We're here!" Kuwabara called.

Keiko carefully lifted Kurama's head off her lap. He winced a little as she did so. She decided to take that as a good sign. If he could feel pain it meant he was still alive. Her skirt was wet with wine because no one had taken the time to wipe his face and hair. There really was no time to do that. Yusuke carefully lifted Kurama's body out of the car. When he was sure he was ok he dashed up the stairs with everyone following. When they got to the top Genkai was already waiting with a teenage Koenma and Botan.

"Oh no! Look at him!" Botan cried running to him.

"Can you help him?" Yusuke asked Genkai.

"I think so. Bring him inside." she said. When they got inside they followed Genkai's instructions perfectly. Soon, Kurama was sitting in a tub with a different variety of plants and other herbs. The burn marks on his body did not leave though. And there were plenty of them.

"Will these burn marks go away?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai shrugged. "Probably. Not anytime soon though. These plants will help him regain his energy and remove the pain. It will help to heal the burn marks but it will still take a while for them to leave completely. He should be ok though."

"Who was the one to get possessed by Chastity?" Koenma asked.

"I was." Hiei said quickly.

"Oh...sorry." Koenma said. Hiei sat on the edge of the tub. Kurama didn't seem to be doing any better. Were these plants even working? Hiei was losing all of his patience.

"Do any other virtues have to possess a body in order to come to earth?" Keiko asked.

Koenma shook his head. "I don't think so. It was probably just Chastity."

"Why only her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because Chastity is the least practiced of the virtues." Koenma said with a smirk.

"Kurama?"

Everyone turned around as Hiei whispered Kurama's name. It appeared the fox was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes to slits. It seemed to be too much of a task to open them entirely. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. The only thing his mind could register was the pain coursing through his body. The faint smell of alcohol which still lingered reminded him of what had happened. Fire...brimstone...wine...Hiei. But then he recalled it wasn't Hiei that had tortured him. It was Chastity. Hiei had stopped her from killing him. He had saved him. The last bit of the scent of alcohol was washed away when something cool and wet touched his face. The smell was replaced with a nice plant smell. Then he smelled something that reminded him of...shampoo? Had someone washed his hair? He knew how hard a task that was and respected the unknown person who had done it.

"Are you ok, Kurama?" Keiko asked. She continued to wipe his face with a wet cloth. Maybe it would wake him up a bit.

In answer to her question, Kurama shook his head slowly. "It hurts." he said barely above a whisper.

"I owe you an apology, Kurama. If I hadn't been so weak this wouldn't have happened. But Chastity is dead now. I won't let this happen again."

_'Hiei? It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself.'_ Kurama thought.

"I don't...blame you." Kurama said. He had to get this out. He didn't want Hiei to feel guilty about something that wasn't his fault. "I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself. Don't have so much pride that you can't see this isn't your fault. I know better than anyone that pride is a sin. I don't blame you." Kurama swallowed hard. That took a lot out of him. But it needed to be said. Hiei didn't need to think it was his fault.

"Are you feeling any better, Kurama? I know that mentally you should be weak, that's to be expected, but I mean physically. Do you still feel any pain?" Genkai asked.

Kurama thought about it for a moment. Actually, he felt ok. His body was a little numb but otherwise the pain had subsided. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand if he tried, and he still couldn't talk a lot or fight, but the pain was gone. He told this to Genkai and she nodded her head. "Ok then. Yusuke get him out of the water and follow me. He needs to rest. He can sleep in one of my rooms."

Yusuke did as he was told. When they got to the room, Genkai left them. She returned with a pretty white outfit. She told them to put the pants and shirt on Kurama. Keiko felt the material and smiled.

"Is this silk?" she said.

"It is. Kurama doesn't need to be wearing heavy clothes. It will hurt his burns. This is fine for him since the material is light." Genkai explained.

After they put the clothes on they decided that the detectives needed a break too. Hiei agreed to keep an eye on Kurama while the others rested up for the next sin. Everyone left the room but then Keiko came back. She stood in front of Hiei and smiled.

"You know, he wasn't lying. He really doesn't blame you. He used a lot of his energy just telling you that you shouldn't blame yourself. If he blamed you then I don't think he would have done that." she said. Then she left.

Hiei sat at the foot of Kurama's futon. Maybe she was right. Maybe Kurama didn't blame him. The more he thought about it the happier he got. It really wasn't his fault. Sure, Chastity had gotten control but he had been able to take over again. It took him a while. If it hadn't been for him Kurama would be dead. The fire demon felt better. It wasn't his fault. No one blamed him. But then Kurama shot up.

"Hiei, you bastard." he said in a low voice.

"What?" Hiei said.

Kurama stared at him with the most evil look he could muster. "Why would you do that to me? I'm your best friend. How could you torture me like that?"

Hiei felt the anger emit from him. It was otherwordly. Kurama was truely mad. Hiei felt that he craved blood. He wanted Hiei's blood. "That's not true. I tried to save you. And I did. If it wasn'f for me you would have been dead!"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to worry about dying in the first place!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei shook his head. "You aren't Kurama. You're one of the sins, I know it."

"One of the sins? You automatically assume that, don't you? You don't want to accept that fact that you nearly killed me! It's your fault I nearly died. It's your fault I have these burns on my body!"

Hiei grabbed at his head. What happened to 'I don't blame you' and 'don't blame yourself.' Hiei thought he was forgiven. In fact, he thought there was nothing to forgive, the way Kurama had put it. Hiei felt his heart sink. He didn't want Kurama to hate him. But there was something wrong with this whole picture. This anger seemed to be fake. It hit Hiei hard but it seemed to be created. It seemed to be made just for Hiei. But even so, he couldn't stop himself from feeling terrible.

"I tried, Kurama. I really did. I did the best I could." Hiei said in a low voice. He couldn't understand why he was talking like that. He never acted so weak in front of anyone, regardless of who they were. He felt himself get sadder and sadder. The guilt was taking control of him.

Kurama opened his shirt to reveal his burns. "You did this to me. It was all you. Do you wish to boil me in oil? Do you wish to dismember me alive? Do you wish to finish what you started and smother me in fire and brimstone?"

Hiei crawled on his knees and laid his head and Kurama's lap. What was he doing? He knew he was acting like a fool. But he couldn't stop himself. The way Kurama was making him feel...it hurt so much. Hiei knew it was his fault. He knew it was him who had caused Kurama so much pain. He wanted to do anything to make it up to him. Kurama smiled and rubbed Hiei's hair affectionatly. He bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Make it up to me, Hiei. If you want to boil someone in oil, boil your own self in oil. If you want to smother someone in fire and brimstone, smother your own self in fire and brimstone. If you want to cut someone's head off, cut your own head off."

Hiei's eyes got wide. Kill himself? He lifted his head and stared at Kurama. For a moment he thought he saw them flash red but then he ignored it. He took out his sword. It was powerful enough to cut through stone with a single swipe. Cutting through flesh and bone would be no problem. Hiei placed the sword at his neck. He stared at Kurama as he did so.

If you want to cut someone's off head so badly...cut off your own head.

Dear, dear, what could be wrong with Kurama. And even more Hiei? He's acting so weak but he can't stop himself. Poor thing.


	13. Chapter 13

School starts in two days. Last update before school begins. Darn...

"Something doesn't feel right..." Koenma said.

"You're right." Genkai said. "Come on." She got up and everyone else followed her. They already knew where she was going. She was going to check on Kurama. Yusuke shook his head. Why would something be wrong with him? He was unconcious. The worst thing that could happen would be that one of the sins emerged. And Yusuke was sure they were ready for anything now. Of course when they opened the door he nearly fell backwards.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing?" he screamed. Him and Kuwabara ran towards Hiei. Luckily, when Yusuke called his name he had distracted Hiei. They tackled the poor demon and his sword flew out of his hand.

"No!" Kurama screamed.

"Hiei, were you just trying to cut off your head?" Yusuke yelled at him. His answer was Hiei desperatly trying to reach for his sword again. Of course considering the state of mind he was in, he couldn't get Kuwabara and Yusuke off of him. His mind seemed to be only on killing himself. Kurama stood and grabbed the sword and shoved it in Hiei's face.

"Do it for me, Hiei. You owe me! You nearly killed me! Make it up to me now!" Kurama screamed. Yusuke grabbed Kurama's arm.

"I don't know how you got Hiei to fall for your tricks but there is no way you're Kurama. Who are you?" he asked him.

Kurama took his arm back. "Fine then. If Hiei won't kill himself, then I'll do it for him!" Kurama lifted the sword in the air. Hiei closed his eyes as he prepared for the blow. He didn't try to run. He deserved it after all. He should let Kurama be at peace. But then a flash of light shown and Kurama was knocked against the opposite wall. The sword now lay in the middle of the room.

"What was that?" Hiei asked. He seemed to be more curious as to why he wasn't dead than what the flash of light was. Yusuke turned around to see Genkai standing with her hands clasped together like a gun. "Did you shoot Kurama?" he yelled.

The woman rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a large shot. It was just enough to get him away from Hiei. Now we need to find out what's wrong with him." she said.

Hiei was still underneath Yusuke and Kuwabara. He was still trying to grab for his sword. "I have to make it up to him." He said. "It's my fault. He needs me to make it up to him. He needs me dead."

"Hiei would never say anything like that." Botan said.

"Snap out of it, Hiei." Yusuke said. But Hiei ignored him. He still kept trying to get his sword even though by now it was futile. He was already in a lot of pain with two heavy men on him and he was weakened mentally because of Kurama. He eventually gave up and just sat on the floor. Yusuke was tired of everything. He grabbed Hiei and dragged him out of the room. "Come on, Hiei!" Hiei didn't really put up much of a fight. He didn't walk but it was easy to drag him. He was already light compared to Yusuke.

Yusuke took him outside and sat him in front of a fountain. "Snap out of it." he said.

He pushed Hiei's face in the water and then lifted it back out. "Are you sane yet?" Then he pushed his face back in the water, a little longer this time. Botan, Keiko, and Koenma came running out. "What are you doing?" Botan yelled.

"I'm getting Hiei back." he said calmly. He lifted Hiei out of the water again. "Now are you sane?" He pushed his head back in the water. This time Hiei pushed his head out by himself. The force of it made Yusuke fall back. Hiei turned and glared at Yusuke. "What is your problem?" he yelled.

"There's our Hiei!" Yusuke said with a grin. "For a minute there I thought you had went all suicidal-depressed on us." He put an arm around Hiei and laughed. Hiei started to remember what happened to him. He had felt so weak and depressed. It was because he wanted to make Kurama happy again. But Kurama wasn't that kind of person. He could forgive and forget especially if it was someone as close to him as Hiei. Besides, he had known that it wasn't really Hiei who had hurt him. It had to be one of the sins. All of the sins had special powers. This one was no exception.

"Let's have chat with this new sin." Hiei said. When they got back to the room they saw Kurama sitting in the middle of the floor with his arms crossed. He had buttoned his shirt back up. Genkai and Kuwabara stood like guards on each side of him. Kurama saw Hiei come back and smiled at him.

"Hello again, Hiei. Do you want to give it another try?" He pointed to the sword that was being held by Kuwabara. Hiei walked over and grabbed his sword. Kurama smiled as he waited for Hiei to cut his head off. But the fire demon didn't. He simply sheathed the sword. "Tell me who you are." Hiei commanded.

Kurama ignored him. "I don't have to tell you anything." he said.

"I think you do. I'll call every last virtue and have them exterminate each and every one of you." Hiei threatened.

Kurama laughed and shook his head. "Would you risk your friend...again?"

Hiei shrugged. "He's survived three punishments so far. He's stronger than you sins are giving him credit for. Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Kurama looked at him and smiled. "I'm Lust." he said.

Hiei eyes widened for a moment as did everyone else's. That couldn't have been true. Lust was dead. Hiei shook his head. "Liar. You can't be Lust. We would have known. Your sexual energy is next to nothing. Lust had sexual energy that shot through the roof." he said.

Kurama slinked towards Hiei and cupped his face in his hands. "Is that what you want? I can deliver...for a price of course. I want your head."

Hiei pulled away. "There's no energy behind those words. You're not Lust at all."

Kurama growled and walked away. "Fine. But I wasn't lying. Not entirely anyway. I'm part of Lust."

Genkai smiled. "Let me guess. You're here to avenge Lust because you are her anger. Are you Wrath?"

Kurama grinned. "Indeed I am. And I'm not avenging Lust. She was pissed when she died. She left her anger behind for me deal with. Of course, she wasn't angry at Hiei. She was angry at Chastity. But Hiei had already killed Chastity so I had to use him instead."

Kuwabara faced Hiei. "You let this guy convince you to kill youself. He's only using other people's anger!"

Wrath smacked Kuwabara in the head which caused him to fall. "I'm a girl..." she said menacingly. She stepped on his back. "Don't forget it."

"You're a girl?" Keiko asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Of course I was just a young girl when I became Wrath." she said.

Hiei shook his head. "I don't care. You tried to kill me."

Wrath gave a harsh laugh. "And I almost got rid of you too!"

"You wanted him to cut off his head because of your punishment, right?" Keiko asked.

Everyone looked over at her. When did she figure out what the punishments were? Yusuke then remembered that she had found the punishments on the internet. Did she memorize them all already? And since she knew the punishments did she also know the virtues? Wrath smiled at her and giggled. "And what do you know of my punishment?" she said.

"You are to be dismembered alive. I don't know if that includes your head though." Keiko said in a meek voice. Regardless of the fact that she was human she was able to feel the anger coming from Wrath. Was she mad at her? Keiko didn't think so. She seemed to just be an angry person in general. Girls understand other girls very well. Maybe her and Botan could get rid of this sin on their own. Keiko didn't see why they shouldn't try.

Wrath started to wander around. "That is my punishment." She started to head towards the door. "And I don't like it. But I'm not done with any of you. I promise, someone here will die. I don't care of they do it themselves or if I have to do it. Prepare yourselves." Then she exited the room and shut the door.

I didn't really like this chapter. Kind of sucked in my opinion. But still...did I trick you into thinking it was Lust? Hehe. Review, please.


	14. Wrath's Reactions

School is in session. I haven't updated in a while. Actually, it's been about a week. I guess that isn't that long. I had forgotten what happened in the last chapter. I had to reread it. So here is another chapter.

"Why does he want to kill one of us? We didn't do anything to her!" Kuwabara yelled.

Wrath had just left the room as he started to shout. She was obviously not a nice person. Her real name was Satan. How nice could someone with that name be? Keiko had also mentioned what her punishment was. Wrath was supposed to be dismembered alive. No one thought Kurama could survive that. He had been through so much already. Who were they to say he was strong enough to survive something like dismemberment?

"How are we supposed to get rid of her?" Yusuke said. "We can't let her virtue get to her. Kurama couldn't survive that punishment. But how are we supposed to keep her from being so angry all the time?"

"Well, I also researched the Seven Heavenly Virtues while I was looking up the sin's punishments." Keiko took a small sheet of paper from her pocket and read it. "Wrath's virtue is patience. So...I guess we have to try to get her to be patient...with someone...I don't know!" she shouted.

Koenma wanted to say somethig but stopped. He looked down at his hands and remembered he was in his teenage form. He looked at everyone else, envious of the fact they had good looking bodies. They didn't have to change forms everytime they wanted to be taken seriously. Soon that envy was replaced with anger. He quietly walked out of the room. Everyone ignored him as he did so. They simply continued to talk about Wrath.

"This isn't impossible. There has to be a way to beat these sins." Hiei said. "Without involving the virtues." he added.

Keiko turned to Botan. "She is a woman, isn't she? Look at the only women she's had to hang out with. An envious rascal and a perverted hooker. Maybe she just wants someone normal to talk to. Maybe we can get her to be patient enough with us to talk about herself."

Botan thought about it a moment. "It's worth a try." she said.

"Did anyone see where Koenma ran off to?" Genkai interrupted.

Everyone looked around and saw that he was gone.

"Where did he go? He was here a minute ago..." Yusuke said.

He left the room and everyone followed behind. The minute they stepped in the hall they were overcome with an angry aura. There was so much anger it made them want to just scream at the person unlucky enough to make them angry. But they knew they had to keep control. It was for their own good. And it was for Kurama's safety as well. They made it to the main room. Anger flowed out of it in the strongest form. This time it made everyone feel depressed.

"Oh no." Yusuke said. He had a feeling he knew where Koenma was and what he was doing. He shoved the door open and screamed Koenma's name. Koenma was on his knees in front of Wrath. In his hand was a long knife and he was aiming it at his chest. He looked over at Yusuke as he called his name. His eyes were full of tears and his face was void of any hope or happiness.

"Don't do it!" Yusuke screamed. Once again, him and Kuwabara ran towards the new victim of Wrath and jumped on him. The knife slid across the room, out of reach. But unlike Hiei, Koenma didn't struggle with the two men on top of him. He simply sat there. Wrath, though, was not amused.

"Dammit! Can't anyone here commit a decent suicide?" She screamed.

"Why do you want us to?" Kuwabara screamed.

Wrath just giggled. "Keep getting angry, you stupid idiot. It keeps me happy." She just laughed out loud.

"You're insane!" Yusuke yelled.

"So what if I am? I've been Wrath for longer than I can remember!" Her eyes got wide and a large grin crossed her face. "I may have been around for thousands of years, but in reality I am only twelve years old! I never had a chance!" She screamed and punched the wall, forming a hole in it.

Keiko ran to her and took her by the shoulders. "This way!" she said in a sing song voice. She was followed by Botan. Keiko was going to attempt to talk to Wrath. To try and get her to talk about herself. She obviously had a lot to tell.

"I want to die." whispered Koenma.

"We'll deal with him. Let the ladies take care of Wrath. I've had enough of her." Hiei said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in agreement. Genkai just sat in the corner. "Yea. Everything will be ok." she said to herself.

Short chapter, I know! School is tiring though. I promise the next one will be better. But you can ponder on Wrath until then.


	15. If You Want to Kill Someone

Ok, next chapter. Hope this one is better than the last one.

Keiko took Wrath into a separate room, away from the men. Her and Botan were going to try and attempt to talk to her. Maybe if she had someone to listen to her then she would stop trying to get everyone to kill themselves. Keiko sat her down but she stood right back up. She glared at the women, waiting for an explanation.

"You can talk to us." Botan told her.

"Talk about what? I have nothing to talk about. You are fools. I could make you commit suicide right now if I wanted to." she said.

Keiko nodded. "That may be true. But then who would listen to you? You said something about you being only twelve years old. What was that about?" She gave Wrath a curious look. Wrath glared at her but eventually answered.

"I was only a twelve year old girl when I became Wrath. You can imagine the kind of life I lived if I was angry enough to become a demon. I live to make other people suffer. I take whatever makes them most sad or angry and turn it against them. It sustains me. I wanted a life where I could be happy, but that didn't happen. Over the years I developed the personality of an adult...a demon adult that is. I may be twelve years old in reality but I have lived longer and seen more things than you can imagine."

"I'm so sorry." Keiko said.

Botan nodded in agreement. "So am I. It's a shame that you never got to live a real life."

"It's more than a shame. It's a tragedy. I'm the only sin who was human before hand. Everyone else..." Wrath drifted off. She stopped looking at the women a moment. The look on her face was distant. Keiko and Botan glanced at each other then back at Wrath. "Is something wrong?" Keiko asked.

"She's here."

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai were staring at an older woman who had appeared before them. She had her white hair in a tight bun and a long white robe. She looked at them all and gave them a pleasant smile. "I apologize for the rude entrance, but I think I lost something here."

"And what could that something be?" Hiei asked.

"Why, Satan, of course! I need to deliver her punishment. This is one of the longer punishments. I do have to cut off all her body parts after all. Oh, and then she'll be screaming through it all. Oh well. I am Patience, aren't I? I have all the time in the world! So, where is she? Would you take me to her?" the woman said.

"Are you kidding? Why would we do that?" Yusuke yelled.

Patience pointed at Koenma, who was unconcious on the floor. The emotion that had built up in him had been too much. He was resting now from his attempted suicide. "He became a victim of Wrath's...well, wrath. And if my senses are correct then so has this fire demon. I can get rid of her. Don't you want that?"

"Yea. But we don't want you to hurt Kurama." Kuwabara told her.

"But sacrifices must be made. I understand that your friend has survived a mulititude of the punishments. I am impressed. But if he was to die with this punishment he would be dying for a great cause. We are ridding the world of the sins. He is part of something spectacular!" Patience told them. She had a large smile on her face as if everything she said would make things better.

"What's going on isn't spectacular. It's muderous and barbaric. You virtues have no decency." Hiei said. He unsheathed his sword and prepared to launch at Patience. "If there's one thing I learned from these sins it's if you want to cut someone's head off, cut off your own!" He ran towards her with lightning speed and attempted to decapitate her. But, for an older woman she was quite fast. She easily dodged Hiei's attack and was found standing behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I guess you just don't understand. Ah well. We should get together some time and I will teach you all about the sins and how bad they really are! Anyway, I think I sense Satan in that direction." She pointed to indicate where she was was headed. "I'll be getting her now." And, almost as quick as Hiei, she disappeared down the hall.

"Isn't it ironic that she is Patience, yet has super speed?" Kuwabara said, mostly to himself. Everyone else was already heading in the direction Patience went. They didn't have far to go. They saw her standing in front of one of the doors. She seemed to be taking her time now. She smiled at the detectives and waved. Then she opened the door. No one saw her move as Wrath jumped from the room swinging Kurama's rose whip. Patience was once again behind the detectives. Wrath glared at her and held her rose whip in her hand.

"I have a few new tricks, Patience. You can't beat me." she whispered menacingly.

"Is that so? I have all the time in the world to get rid of you." she said.

Wrath shook her head. "I have plan." She lunged at Patience who dodged quicker than before. The detectives were about to help but Wrath turned to them. "Stay out of this! You go take care of those two girls! This is my fight!" Everyone suddenly remembered that Botan and Keiko had been with her. They turned around to see the girls coming out of the room. They appeared to be ok. They ran to the others.

"We have to help her! We have to get on Patience's nerves!" Keiko yelled.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked her.

"If the sins act like their virtue then they die, right? Well, it might be the same vise versa. If we can get Patience to lose her patience then she might die!" Botan explained.

Genkai shrugged. "What the hell? Let's give it a shot." And she meant it literally. She shot her spirit gun in the direction of Patience and Wrath's fight. Suddenly, everyone started to attack Patience. It made it easier for Wrath to hurt her. And Keiko and Botan's plan seemed to be working. She seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Didn't you say you were going to stay out of it!" she screamed.

Hiei slashed her arm with his sword. "Wrath asked us to, but we don't like to be told what to do."

Patience backed off and started to focus on Wrath again. A sword formed in her hand and she aimed it at her. "Prepare to die!"

Wrath gave a small smile. "Hiei, do you remember what I told you?" Hiei gave her a questioning look.

"If you want to dismember someone alive, dismember your own self." Wrath took the rose whip and severed her own arm. Everyone stared in shock and amazement. Then Yusuke remembered something.

"No, Kurama! You idiot! Why did you do that?" he yelled.

"Yes, why did you do that?" Patience said. She ran towards Wrath but Wrath just dodged.

"I'm so tired of you!" Patience screamed.

Wrath just laughed and put her hand to the bloody stump on her shoulder. She licked the blood she gathered on her hand off. "Tell me that again!" she yelled while laughing.

"I'm sick of you! I wish you would just die!" Patience stopped as a light shone from her stomach through her back. Then another light appeared from her shoulder to her waist. "What's going on?" she cried.

Wrath walked up to her. "Even virtues have emotions. You see, dummy. That's your emotion talking. And the emotion you just felt...was Wrath."

Patience glared at Wrath and sure enough, the only look depicted on her face was anger. Wrath on the other hand, looked quite happy. "I'm an expert on making people kill themselves." And then with one last shout, Patience was gone. Wrath fell to her knees looking pleased. She held the bloody stump. Her face, surprisingly, held no signs of pain.

"I'm tired of this. I don't want to live anymore. God, I sound like Leviathan. But...I'm content now. Patience is gone. And majority of the other sins are gone too. I think...if it will let me die...I can show some patience." Then she fell over and was gone.

"Did Wrath die?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai nodded. "I believe so. I don't sense her anymore. She's gone."

Keiko and Botan looked at each other. "I wonder what her life was like." Botan said. Keiko nodded in agreement. But no one had any time to get another word out before Kurama woke up. He awakened with a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone ran over to him and Keiko held his head in her lap. But he didn't stop screaming. He had finally reached his limit. He had been pretty good so far. But, getting his arm cut off was probably the final straw.

"Kurama, calm down! You need to calm down!" Genkai screamed.

But he wasn't listening. He was thrashing around spraying blood everywhere. His screams echoed throughout the whole temple. Hiei started to think about what exactly was going on. Kurama was hanging on by a string. If anything like this continued, he would lose his mind.

"Someone help me!" he screamed. Then he continued to scream words that weren't comprehensible. He let out another miserable scream that just showed how he was handling all of this.

Yusuke covered his eyes and shook his head. "What are we going to do?"

And that's the end of Wrath. She was the hardest out of all the sins. But I hope you enjoyed her. And read on to find out what happens to Kurama. Will he go insane? Or maybe not...


	16. Healing Love

Alrighty, here's an update for you. Please, enjoy.

Kurama wouldn't stop screaming. He clutched at his arm that was no longer there. Who could blame him? Envy had almost cut his hand off, thank goodness she could heal. But now, his arm was taken instead? Sure, he could fight without his arms. He had already proven that. But still...he had already been through so much. These punishments were killing him. And if he didn't die would he be driven insane?

"Please, calm down, Kurama!" Botan yelled.

But Kurama wasn't listening. He was screaming and it seemed like he would never stop. What could the others do? They certainly couldn't fix his arm. But just then Kurama started to transform. Yoko Kurama appeared before them. He looked at his arm in shock. Luckily he wasn't screaming. He was much calmer than his alter ego. He cringed in pain as he touched his wound.

"Can't you guys do something? Anything?" he asked. He lowered his head to hide how much pain he was really in.

"I'm sorry. We can treat the wound but your arm..." Keiko drifted off.

Yoko shook his head. He knew that was it. There was nothing else to be done. But he knew he could handle a lot more than his human side. He would let them treat the wound and then he would have no choice but to get used to it.

"Love! Love! Love!"

Everyone stared at Kuwabara as he started to shout that. He was acting like he was looking for something too. Like he expected something to just pop up.

"What are you doing, you imbecile?" Hiei asked harshly. He was not in the mood for games or stupidity.

"I'm calling Love! You remember how she said if we ever needed her we can call her? She has the power to heal! Maybe she will heal Kurama!" he once again began to call Love's name. Hiei actually smirked. It seemed there was a small ray of hope. Maybe Kuwabara did have a brain. Eventually a body formed in front of them. Love smiled and waved at them. This time she had on a green dress that was big and puffy on the bottom. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun held by green ribbons. She looked like she just came out of the seventeeth century. Her smile faded as she saw Yoko with his arm missing.

"Oh no! What happened?" she cried running to him. She examined his arm. He gave a little yelp out of pain. It was obvious he was acting tough.

"Can you help him?" Yusuke asked.

Love giggled and smiled at them. "Of course. Where is his arm?" she said looking around. She spotted it and ran to it. As she picked it up, she shuddered. "Sorry, but this is gross." She quickly made her way back to Yoko and placed the arm back on his body. Then she waved her hand over the spot where it was severed. A small light shone and Yoko felt the pain leaving him. In an instant he felt better. His arm was back in place and fully functional.

"Thanks." he said to her.

"Anytime! I did say call if you needed any help. Wrath must be gone, huh? Patience is. I couldn't be happier. Humilty was not amused. He never expected you guys would fight back. So far two of the virtues are dead. According to him, that is two too many. He may send the virtues after the rest of you too." Love said.

Hiei laughed. "We'll take them all out. They want to hurt our friend. How can we let them live?"

"That's the spirit. It's wonderful how much all of you care about each other. Oh, and do make sure your friend, Koenma, is ok. Tell him I said hello! I better be going. Take care of yourself now." she said to Yoko. He nodded at her and she disappeared.

"I think I'll remain in this form for a little while. It will be easier to handle what ever happens to me." he said.

The others nodded. Thank goodness Love was on their side. Thanks to her Kurama would be ok. At least for the moment. He sat against the wall to try and catch his breath. It was then that Koenma stumbled in, still a little in shock over the fact that he had almost died. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about a thing." Botan told him. He looked over at Kurama and noticed that he had changed but he was too tired to worry about it. Besides this form wasn't the enemy. The sins were.

"Who is left?" Keiko asked.

"Sloth, Greed, and Pride." Hiei answered. "We won't let them suffer thier punishments, whatever they may be. We can't let Kurama suffer anymore."

"You care about others way too much. Do something for yourself once in a while." Yoko said.

"What? What are you saying?" Kuwabara yelled.

Yoko stood up and stretched. Then he looked down at his clothes and gave an exasperated sigh. "These clothes are terrible. And I thought I cut this hair a little while ago! Well, he changed forms. At least this one is more attractive than the last. I'll make him look sophisticated though."

"Greed. Who knew?" Yusuke said sarcastically.

Greed was about to respond when he saw something that caught his eye. That something was Botan. He smiled and walked over to her. "An honor to meet you. I am Mammon. What do they call you, madame?" he asked.

"Oh, me? Uhh, they call me Botan." she said awkwardly.

"Botan? Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful woman." he bent and kissed her hand. She blushed a little and giggled. "Oh my." she said.

"Is this really happening?" Yusuke said twitching.

"I apologize for looking the way I do, Botan. I have no choice but to work with what I have." Greed told her.

She continued to blush and shook her head. "No! Yoko is my friend. Please, don't do anything to his body! He's already gone through so much. Don't cut his hair or change his clothes or anything." she begged.

"You would not like me to? Ok. I suppose I can deal with this look for a little longer."

It was then that the detectives and Keiko came up with a plan...

Oh, that was not a good chapter. I do apologize. Review anyway, please. Next one will be better, I promise.


	17. Generosity

Ok, there are only a few more sins left so there probably won't be that many chapters to go before the story ends. Now I just need to decide how I'm going to end it. The ending is always the hardest.

Yoko was now being possessed by the sins and now he was currently being possessed by Greed. And he was indeed being greedy. He tried his best to steal things from Genkai's temple but it didn't work. Not while she was on the watch anyway. And on top of that he couldn't cut Yoko's hair or change his outfit. Why? Because Botan asked him not to. For some reason when Botan requested that he not cut Yoko's hair or change his clothes, Greed listened to her. And now she was sitting on the floor with Greed next to her. He stared at her longingly then, out of nowhere, put his hand on hers. Botan tensed up but didn't move.

"You are so lovely." Greed said to her.

Botan gave him a fake smile. "Thank you." she said.

Hiei had whispered the plan him, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke came up with to Botan before hand. It was obvious Greed was attracted to Botan. Whether Love had gotten a hold of him or Lust had left a little of herself behind, they did not know. But he liked Botan and she had to play along. The plan was, of course, to get him to give her something. If he was willing to share then he would disappear. Greed suddenly stood up and held his hand out to Botan to help her up.

"Come with me, Botan. Let's get out of this place. It's not fun. Let's get back to the city." he said to her.

She accepted his hand and rose. "Ok." she said. They started to leave but the detectives and Keiko followed them. They all piled into the car with Genkai and Koenma watching them. As they drove off Koenma spoke.

"Think they can save Kurama?"

Genkai shrugged. "Maybe they can. But you better start to look for a new detective just in case..."

Eventually, they made it back to the city. They made their way to Kurama's apartment. Botan changed from her kimono to more appropriate street wear. This didn't hold over well with Greed.

"Botan! You can't wear that! It looks terrible! Such a raggedy outfit. You need an outfit that is made for a princess." he cried.

Botan looked at her outfit and was a little offended at what he said about her. Of course she didn't mention that. It would not do to have him start to dislike her. She was the only thing that could keep him from being too greedy. If he lost interest in her then there would be nothing to get him to disappear and he would have to suffer his punishment.

"This is the only outfit I have right now. I can't walk around in my kimono and attract attention. Speaking of which, you need to do something with those ears." she scolded.

Greed pouted and managed to make his ears go back. Keiko found a cap and pulled it over Greed's head. He cringed but did nothing. If Botan wanted to him to hide his ears then he would. Right now he wanted her to be happy.

"Would you like to go somewhere, Botan?" he asked polietly.

"Well, you were scolding me on my outfit. Why don't you buy me a dress? I'm sure we can find a dress shop around here." Botan said with a smile. She smiled even wider when she saw Greed twitch.

"_Buy_ you a dress?" he said emphasizing the 'buy'.

Botan nodded. "You want me to dress more proper, right? Well, I need something nice to wear and I need someone to get it for me."

Greed just stood there. He was obviously not wild about the idea of him having to buy something for someone else. The others noticed that he needed a little push.

"I guess he doesn't care about you, Botan. If it was me I would have already gotten you a dress. An expensive one at that." Hiei said.

Greed stumbled when Hiei said the word 'expensive.' The funny thing was that he wasn't even walking.

"I know!" Yusuke said. "Botan, you deserve better. Even Koenma would buy you a dress if you asked for it."

"Koenma? Now if he would buy you a dress then you know that Greed must be pretty careless if he won't. Hiei's right. He must not care about you at all." Kuwabara said.

Greed looked at them all desperately. They were not helping his situation. He turned back to Botan and saw that she was covering her face with her hands.

"You're right. All of you are." she said sadly. "I guess I won't get a new dress. Greed doesn't care about me enough to get me one."

Greed stopped short. He had hurt Botan. He had hurt her feelings. He did care about her! He really did! He decided to tell her that.

"Botan!" he ran to her and hugged her. "I do care about you! You need to know that! If you want I will buy you a dress, I will buy you a dress store, I will buy you all the clothing stores in the world, I will buy you the sky, I will buy you the earth, I will buy you the moon! Just name it, Botan, and it's yours! I will buy you anything!" he said loudly.

Botan shook her head against his chest. This will be fun to joke with Kurama about when this whole thing was over. "I just want a dress. A kimono. That's all I want." she said in a low whisper.

Greed nodded. "Ok. I will buy a kimono. A blue one because you already have a pink one." he said with a smile.

Greed started to feel something change in him. He felt the urge to give. Not to just anyone of course. He wanted to give something to Botan. He wanted to give her anything and everything. When did this happen? It was odd. He knew that he couldn't stop being who he was though. He would die if he started to act like his virtue. But he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted to do was give Botan whatever she asked for. He didn't care what it was or how much it cost. As long as it made Botan happy.

He let her go to look at her face but it was then that someone appeared behind him. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair. He wore simple jeans, a black top, and tennis shoes. The detectives stood, ready to fight if need be. But this guy didn't seem all that harmful. But he had to be one of the virtues. Greed turned around to look at him and glared.

"Why are you here?" he said.

"Cause you're here." the man responded with a smile.

Greed scowled at him. Botan looked at him and asked if the man was his virtue. Greed nodded. "He is. This is Generosity. I suppose you've come to give me my punishment, right?"

"Yep!"

Greed went up to him and poked him in the chest. "You can just go away, you stupid idiot. I am about to take Botan on a date if you don't mind. I refuse to let you kill me until Botan gets her dress."

Generosity held his hands in the air. "Hey, I'm just trying to do my job! Wait...did you say some girl was getting a dress?"

"She's not just some girl! Her name is Botan!" Greed yelled pointing at her. "And yes! I am going to buy a Botan a new kimono. A blue one." he added.

Botan went up to Greed and touched his shoulder. "What is your punishment?" she asked with concern. Whether it was genuine or not the others did not know. Greed seemed to think it was genuine though.

"I am to be boiled in oil. But please do not worry. I will be fine." Greed kissed her on the hand.

Generosity looked from Botan to Greed. "How can you want to buy her a dress? That's not possible."

"Yes, it is." Greed said in a low whisper. He stared at Botan and knew that he did love her.

Generosity just laughed and shook his head. "This is too easy." he said. Then he disappeared.

Greed grabbed Botan around her waist and was about to say something, then stopped. He smiled. "Sorry, Botan. Your man is gone. I guess he loved you a little too much."

"Yoko?" Botan cried.

Yoko let go of her and sat on the couch. "Sorry. Greed died."

"What! How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?" Yoko said.

"He was feeling generous towards Botan." Hiei said. "Since he was acting like his virtue he died."

Keiko went over to Botan who was looking extremely sad. She touched her shoulder than hugged her. Keiko assumed Botan was starting to feel something for Greed. It was obvious he truely loved her. He was willing to buy her a dress. That was more than she could say for anyone. "I'm sorry, Botan." she said. "He was very nice to you. I wish he could have lasted longer."

"Me too." Botan said. "He never got the chance to buy me my dress."

Everyone stared at Botan with wide eyes.

"Shallow." Yusuke said shaking his head.


	18. Diligent Sloth

Ok, next one here is Sloth. Have fun.

So Greed disappeared. They were down to two more sins. Hiei already had something in mind with how to get rid of Sloth. Keiko had told them that Sloth's punishment was to be dropped in a pit of snakes. It didn't sound that bad. But things weren't always what they seemed. Perhaps it was a flood of snakes...or a giant one. Who knew? And Keiko also mentioned that Sloth's opposing virtue was Diligence. Sounded right to everyone. Now they were all simply waiting for the next sin to pop up. They were expecting Sloth, but no one said Pride couldn't appear.

"Are you doing ok, Yoko?" Keiko asked.

Yoko was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He wanted to say he was miserable. He wanted to say that his human side was about to go crazy. He wanted to say that the sins were slowly killing him. But he didn't. He looked at Keiko and gave her a fake smile. "I'm doing ok." he said in a low voice. Keiko smiled, happy that Yoko could endure so much and still be able to smile.

Hiei saw the truth though. He knew Yoko couldn't last much longer. He couldn't last any longer than his human side. If he suffered one more punishment he would lose what was left of his mind. Hiei was worried about his friend, Kurama. Yoko was his friend but there was no denying that Hiei was closer to the red headed side than the white haired side. But that's what him, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Keiko were trying to do. They were trying to make sure that Kurama wouldn't go mad and make sure that he would be ok. When Yoko let him back out they wanted him to know that things would be ok. Only two more sins remained and they were all determined to get rid of them.

"I feel him." Yoko whispered.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Yoko turned to his side and held his head. "He's trying to come out. I can feel him." Yoko clutched at his hair. They were right. Yoko couldn't last much longer either.

"Who is?" Hiei asked him.

Yoko's hands fell away from his hair and he layed on his back. He looked at Hiei with his eyes half-closed and gave a weak smile. "It's me again. Belphegor. Nice to see you all again." He yawned then rolled over on his side to fall back asleep. Before he could though, Hiei grabbed him and pulled him up. It had been a while since Sloth had stood upright. He stumbled and fell over Hiei. Yoko was much taller than the fire demon but Hiei was strong. He was able to hold him up.

"We're going to do a little exercise." he said.

"Exercise? Sorry, but that word is not in my vocabulary." Sloth said.

"It is now." Hiei pushed him and he stumbled into Yusuke. Yusuke held him under his arms and grinned at him. "Kuwabara and I are going to help. You'll do physical stuff with us three men, then when we're done with that, Keiko and Botan will teach you how to cook." he said.

"Cook? I don't even eat. What use would I have to cook?" Sloth complained.

Botan ran in front of his face and shook her finger. "It's a good skill to know. What if one day you get married? Who will cook? Not the wife. You will."

"But, I don't want to get married! I just want to go to sleep! Leave me alone!" Sloth cried. Yusuke pushed him and once again he fell into Hiei. Hiei took out his sword and forced Sloth to hold it. Sloth, who was getting tired of being pushed around, finally stood on his own. In his hand was Hiei's sword. He had it in his right mind to swing at everyone and kill them...but he was too lazy to do it.

Kuwabara formed his spirit sword and pointed it at Sloth. They just stared at each other. Surely they weren't going to fight...Sloth couldn't fight at all.

"I can't fight." he told Hiei. "You don't expect me to fight this man, do you?"

"Of course I do. You have to learn to fight. One day, you're going to get in trouble and you'll have to fight your way out of it. You'll thank me when the time comes." Hiei answered.

"But I don't get into trouble! All I do is sleep! Will you stop bothering me?" Sloth yelled.

Yusuke shook his head. "No appreciation. None!"

Kuwabara came at Sloth but slow enough so he could see it. Sloth yelped and jumped out of the way. He didn't do anything with the sword. He simply sat on the ground and hoped Kuwabara wouldn't come at him again.

"Will you fight?" Hiei screamed.

"You are no challenge whatsoever!" Kuwabara yelled. He started to head for him again. Sloth got up and started to run. It was now a game of cat and mouse. Kuwabara chased poor Sloth around the house. The sin wouldn't fight back. He was too lazy to do that. But he wanted to stay alive and the only way to do that was to run. So he did. He ran in circles around the living room of the fox's apartment. Kuwabara was hot on his trail. There really was no where to go. All of a sudden, Sloth stopped and fell to his knees. He grabbed at his head and yelled. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" and then he passed out. Kuwabara stopped running and stared at the unconcious Yoko. Everyone else did too. At that moment, the white hair turned back to red and Kurama was back. He slowly opened his emerald eyes and looked at his friends.

"Sloth is gone...you did it." he said in a weak voice. Yusuke lifted him in his arms off the floor and set him on the couch.

"Only one more to go." he said.

Kurama nodded his head slowly. "Pride. He's the last one. He's so strong. Be careful when he comes out." Kurama warned.

"We'll fight anyone to make sure you're ok!" Keiko told him.

Kurama smiled. They had no idea what they were in for.

One more sin to go. A few more chapters to go. Please, review.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok. So...Pride is here now. He was the last one because he's going to be the hardest to get rid of. I still don't know how I'm going to do it.

Kurama rested on his couch. He tried to slow his breathing to a normal pace. It was hard for him but he didn't have to tell anyone that. They saw it. He was happy that there was only one sin left to destroy. These sins had hurt him, made him suffer, humiliate him, and torture him for no good reason. It was simply cause he was there. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time and now he was suffering for it. Kurama took a deep, gasping breath that made the others worry. How much longer could their friend last? Would he break mentally or physically? Or both...? Only time would tell.

"Here Kurama, drink this. You need to eat and drink something." Keiko told him gently. She sat with him on the couch and brought him a small cup. She lifted his head and let him sip the water she brought him. He slowly drank and smiled to show his thanks. Keiko smiled back. Then Botan came up to him holding some bread. He polietly refused.

"I'm not hungry." he said in a weak voice.

"Still, you need to eat something. You're very weak right now, Kurama." Botan scolded. "Eat just a little of it." She tore off a piece and shoved it in his face. He smiled again and ate the little bit that she wanted him to. It made her happy but she knew that bread wouldn't help Kurama's situation. There was just one sin left. Just one...and everyone was determined to get it out of Kurama's body. Hiei wanted to do it himself. He felt he could never forgive himself for torturing Kurama the way he did. He knew it wasn't really him that did it, but he also knew that he could have stopped it from happening.

_'Note to self:' _he thought. _'I hate you!' _

At the moment in time, he did hate himself. Once it was all over he was sure he would start to feel like his old, arrogant self again. But until then he had to focus on his friend. And right now his friend was in pain, even though he was smiling. He was smiling to make the girls feel better. Such a ladies man...

"Kurama, is Pride trying to get out?" Keiko asked him.

Kurama shook his head. "No. But that's just how he is. He won't come out until we least expect it." Kurama coughed.

"But we're sitting here waiting for him to arrive. How can it be unexpected?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama managed to shrug. He coughed again. Everytime they looked at him he seemed weaker and weaker. His eyes started to slowly shut. It looked like he was about to fall asleep. But suddenly, his eyes shot open again. He grabbed at his heart and started to scream. Keiko jumped from the couch as the other men ran towards him.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Hiei yelled over the fox's screaming.

"My heart!" Kurama managed to scream out.

The others didn't know what to do. Was he having a heart attack? Demons don't normally get those. But then the answer came.

"Don't worry, little fox. It will all be over in a moment."

Everyone turned around to see who spoke the words. They saw what could be called an angel...but could he be called an angel? He had wings...but his wings we're on his head, not his back. They were large with white feathers. He wore a white fur coat and he had short blonde hair. His eyes were pure black, regardless of the fact he was an angel. He has his hand extended towards Kurama, which made everyone assume he was the one hurting him.

"Who are you?" Yusuke yelled.

The man gave a small smile. "I need one second. I just need to release Lucifer. It won't take but a moment now."

And it didn't. Kurama eventually stopped screaming and stood. His red hair grew even shinier and longer. Black lines appeared under his eyes and to complete the look, a huge pair of black, leathery wings came out of his back. The other angel with white wings stood and dropped his hand. "It's been too long, Lucifer." he said.

"Really? I beg to differ." the new sin said. He looked around at the detectives. "Everyone, I am Lucifer. This is my virtue, Humility."

Ok then. A new virtue and sin. Both very pretty. Short chapter but...I've been busy. Review.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you here to kill me, Humility?" Pride asked.

Humility shrugged. He smiled sweetly at his sin and closed his eyes. Then he started to stroke his long wing. "I don't know if I have the power to kill you, Lucifer. I just...try things out. If they work then they work. If not...then I find an alternative."

Pride narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms over chest and just glared. "You liar. You know you have full capability to kill me if you wanted to. But at the same time I can kill you."

The detectives looked back and forth between Humility and Pride. The tension in the air was suffocating. They knew that Humiliy was just being himself. After all he was the leader of the virtues. He had to be somewhat strong to control all of them. But was he enough for Pride? They could only assume that Pride was the devil himself. After all his name was Lucifer. But then again Wrath didn't last too long and her name was Satan. What's in a name?

"Pride, are you going to fight him?" Keiko asked.

Pride didn't look away from Humility. "Of course. I'm just waiting for him to make the first move."

"Oh no! Please, you go first. I insist." Humility said bowing.

Pride just clenched his teeth. "You really irk my nerves." he whispered.

"What is Pride's punishment?" Hiei asked Humility.

The angel looked over at him and smiled. "He is to be broken at the wheel. But I like to do a little bit of this and that in between delivering the punishment."

"He wants my wings."

"What?"

Pride looked at the detectives and touched his leathery black wing. "He wants my wings. After he gets them he''ll deliver my punishment."

Humility just stood with a smile on his face. He looked so innocent and nice. It was lie. They knew he was evil. But why did he want Pride's wings?

"Do you know what happens when someone with wings loses them?" Pride asked them.

Everyone shook their head except Hiei. He had seen the tragedy that happens when an angel loses its wings. It wasn't fun to watch. Even someone as strong as Hiei couldn't stand to see an angel get its wings torn off. Just the thought of it caused him to get quesy. And he hoped that fate would not befall Pride. Hell, he hoped Humility didn't have to suffer it either. It was too terrible for anyone to suffer.

"Do you want my wings, Humility?" Pride asked him.

"I've already taken them..." he answered.

Pride's eyes grew wide. He looked at his wings. They were still there, perfectly in tact. This angel was more foolish than he thought. "My wings are still with me. And I won't let you take them."

"They're mine to be taken. I want them, so I will have them."

Keiko looked at Botan. "That's not very modest." Botan agreed.

Just then Pride shot himself at his enemy. He punched him in the chest and knocked the breath right out of him. But Humility wasn't about to be defeated. He was ready to fight. He already had a plan on how to get his opponents wings. But then he was hit from behind. He turned around to see Hiei hit him. The little demon took out his sword and stood in a fighting stance.

"I've seen angels lose their wings. I won't let that fate happen to Kurama." he said.

Humility smiled. "You poor thing. As I said before I already have his wings." A scream was his answer. Everyone turned toward Pride. He was on the ground clutching at his wings. Humility sat next to him on the floor and started to stroke his hair. He began to speak. The others had to strain to hear him over Pride's screams.

"The wings are attatched to every nerve in the body. It is also connected to the heart. You can say that the wings are pretty much an angel's life force. Without them, they cannot survive. When I attacked Kurama before I focused on his heart. I broke the veins and nerves that held the wings in place. I could see them because I could see Pride preparing to take over the body. Look."

He lifted Pride's wing which was hanging on by just a piece of skin. With no mercy to the screaming creature next to him he plucked the wing off. Pride screamed even louder. Humility held the wing close to him. Then he lifted the other one. It wasn't as loose as the other but that didn't mean it couldn't get looser. Before he could pull that wing off the detectives sprang into action. Humility laughed as he jumped out of the way. He kept holding onto the wing and as he dodged the detectives the wing tore apart from Pride. He screamed again and realized what would happen to him.

He was an angel with no wings.

And that's that. Not that good. The next chapter will be better because I have a plan for it. And I'm sorry for taking so long. Forgive me. Please review.


	21. Broken Wings

Ok, I'm going to updating even less bcause I have a job now. I'm sorry. I'm going to make this chapter as good as I can. And has anyone ever played Silent Hill? Great game. Just thought I would put that out there. Ok, here's the story.

Pride moaned in pain as Humility pulled off his other wing. What would he become now? He was a wingless angel. He has seen what happens to angels who lose their wings. It's not fun to watch. It can make the most powerful demon cringe and even vomit. The results are devestating. Pride knew that he would be able to prolong those effects because he was strong, but in the end he would only be extending his inevitable demise. There was nothing to be done now. He would simply wait for his fate. He curled into a ball on the floor. He clutched as his back hoping to feel his wings. They weren't there though. They were gone. It was impossible for him to deny it. The pain was enough proof.

"Please! Don't give up!" someone screamed.

Pride turned to the voice. It was the young girl, Keiko. She was really a nice girl. He liked her. Don't give up? How could he not? His wings...they were gone. He couldn't live at all. But then he thought...was she talking to him or the fox demon? If the ruler of hell was going to die...the fox would have no chance.

"Please!" Keiko bent down and touched Pride on the face. She traced his marks with her hand. A tear fell from her face onto Pride's. "You are the ruler of hell, aren't you? You can't die. What would happen to hell? You have to survive. I don't know what happens to someone who loses their wings but...you can get through it. You can make it. And so can Kurama. You can't let him die."

"It's hopeless."

Everyone turned toward the voice that said that. It was Hiei. Humility stood behind him. In Hiei's hands was Pride's long, leathery wing. "When an angel loses it's wings...it's tragic. Their wings are their life force because they protect them from diseases and bacterias. If the wings are torn off then the angel is susceptible to all kinds of sicknesses. Some of these are illnesses that only angels can get. One of them is one that eats away at the brain until the angel loses its senses and pretty much makes it go insane. Eventually he dies from that sickness and all the other ones he recieves. Kurama won't make it if he gets these sicknesses. But it's inevitable. We failed him. And as punishment we'll watch him die a slow, miserable death." He threw the wing on the ground in front of him.

"Don't say that!" Botan yelled. "He'll be ok! We can't lose him! We just can't!"

"Don't you see? He is already gone! He won't survive! It's over! We would be showing him mercy if we killed him right now!" Hiei screamed at her.

"But..." Botan started.

Humility put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. The fire demon shook it off and walked away from him. Humility just smiled. He walked over to the wing Hiei threw and picked it up. "Is Hiei the only one here who sees the truth? He's right. The fox demon won't survive. I do apologize for that. Our mission is to kill the sin not the sinner."

"Sinner? Kurama is not a sinner! He never was! He's probably the most pure out of everyone here!" Yusuke yelled.

"Then why were the sins attracted to him?" Humility asked calmly.

Pride then sat up on his knees. Keiko touched his back to help. She felt the warm blood and took her hand back for a moment. But then she touched his back again. This could be the last time she ever got to touch Kurama. Blood wouldn't stop her now.

"You're wrong." Pride said. He gave a weak smile. "There are two people who inhabit this body, the human, Shuichi, and the fox demon, Yoko Kurama. The one you see now, this red-headed boy is Shuichi. We were attracted to Yoko Kurama and the sins he had commited when he was still his own person. But the demon has been cleansed greatly because of Shuichi. You should have realized that. You virtues are the ones who are sinners."

"It is true that the demon has been cleansed because of the boy, but it is also true that the boy has been tainted because of the demon. Stop trying to make yourself out to be noble." Humility answered.

Humility feel to the ground. Hiei had hit him with the hilt of his sword. Unfortunatly, the angel did not pass out. He stared at Hiei with wide eyes. "You stop making yourself out to be noble." Hiei said. "If you were noble you would never have torn off his wings in the first place. You simply would have punished him. To be broken on the wheel, am I correct? Instead you make an innocent boy suffer. He never asked to have all these demons take over his body. He has strong power. More power than you will ever hope to know."

"Kurama..." Kuwabara whispered. There had to be some way to help him. Then it hit him. She came before...maybe she would come again. Kuwabara ran outside. No one really noticed with everything going on. Humility stood and extended his wings. No one really noticed how large they really were.

"This is the thanks I get for getting rid of these sins. People nowadays have no respect for us." he said shaking his head. It was just then that Kuwabara came back.

"She came!" he yelled.

Love walked into the room and gasped at the sight before her. She was wearing a tight, green dress with sparkles on it. Her hair was in a high bun and she had green high heels. "Humility! What did you do?" she ran over to Pride and looked at him. He was already being infected. Love shook her head angrily. "You said you wouldn't take his wings, Humility!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." he said.

"What happened to you..." she said.

Botan ran to Love with tears in her eyes. "Can't you help him? We don't want to lose Kurama. Please, tell us you can help him! Can't you attach his wings back like you attached his arm?"

Love looked at her sadly. She regretted giving her the answer that she did. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"What! Why not?" Kuwabara yelled.

"He is in the form of Pride right now. I can't heal sins. All the times I healed him he was either Yoko or Shuichi. A sin hadn't emerged at the time I healed him. I can't heal Pride." she answered.

"Well, let him change back into Kurama. Heal him then!" Yusuke said.

Hiei didn't want to hear anymore. Didn't they know it was impossible? Love shook her head at Yusuke.

"I can't. If he changes back to Kurama then I can't attach his wings back on. Those wings only belong to Pride, not Kurama. I'm sorry. I can't heal him." she said.

"I can..." someone told them all.

"Envy!"

I apologize...I didn't proofread. I am very sorry if there are an overabundance of errors. But is that better than before? Let me know.


	22. The Battle Within

**Ok. Here we are again. Another update. I hope everyone likes this one too. I appreciate all the reviews. Enjoy. **

"Envy!" Love shouted.

Before everyone stood a beautiful, transparent woman. Her skin was a deep green and her hair was a light, almost neon green. She had very gentle feature and around her body was a light green silk cloth. She waved to Love and walked towards her. Love only stared in amazement as did everyone else. Even Humility and Pride seemed surprised to see her.

"I missed you. I feel like it's been forever since I've last seen you." She turned to Pride and smiled. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Are you sure you're Leviathan? I don't think she would ever talk like that." Pride managed to get out. He knew it was her. Love really had changed her.

"Of course it's me and you better be nice or I won't save you." she said. She smiled at Love and the virtue understood. Envy was going to combine herself with Love and use their healing powers to save Pride. In the process they could save the innocent fox demon who deserved none of this. First though, they had to get through Humility. He ran towards Love and knocked her to the ground.

"Why are you siding with the demons?" he yelled at her.

"You're more of a demon than they are!" she screamed. Humility then felt something hit him in the back. He fell to the ground and looked up at Yusuke Urameshi. A smirk formed on his face as he thougth about how he was going to kill the unwanted angel. Envy stood to the side, helpless against the raging battle. Since she was only a ghost of her former self she could not touch anything without going through it. She tried to run to Love but it was next to impossible with Humility still concious. The men engaged in a battle against the powerful Humility. Love and Envy were helpless. Pride looked at them all and knew that if it continued this way, he would not make it. Since he was feeling generous he decided to let out the human boy.

Kurama emerged from the depths of his own mind and looked around. He was so confused. Nothing was making sense anymore. He looked to the side and saw someone who looked vaguely familiar. "Keiko?" he whispered.

"Kurama? Is that you?" she said. He nodded his head. He didn't understand what was going on. He suddenly felt so sick and dizzy. He tried to tell that to Keiko but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He could only moan and whimper.

The battle stopped as Kurama's aura filled the room. Humility smiled then stood as straight as possible. "Pride let out the demon. He won't last much longer now. The deed has been done." He grabbed Love by the arm and pulled her close to him. She screamed and Envy tried to save her but they were gone. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara ran towards Kurama. He was turning paler as they stood there.

"He's been infected with the sicknesses from Pride losing his wings." Hiei said.

"So quickly?" Botan asked.

Hiei only nodded. How could they save him now? He listened to his friend moan and whimper and knew that was all he could do. His mind was only slightly in tact. Kurama knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't get the words out. It was because he had forgotten them. Hiei knew this. His best friend, Kurama, had forgotten how to speak. It was all because of these stupid, foolish sins.

Kurama finally got aggitated and just let out a yell. Tears came out of his eyes. He hadn't lost himself entirely. Not yet anyway. It was still only a matter of time. Hiei used his Jagan eye to peak into Kurama's mind and see what he wanted. The fox's mind was a jumble of memories, skills, abilities...everything that was in Kurama's brain was now scattered around in an unorganized fashion. Hiei managed to clear it up a bit. It helped him and the fox demon.

"What..." Kurama spoke.

Hiei nodded. At least he was able to say some things. It wouldn't last long though. Hiei found what Kurama was thinking at the very moment. He wanted to know what was happening to him. He knew there was something wrong with his body and mind. It wasn't acting the way it was supposed to.

"Kurama. Listen to me and listen good." Hiei told him. Kurama's eyes moved toward his friend. Hiei looked into them. They were full of fear and worry. Hiei could feel the fear inside Kurama's heart. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to have it all end this way. "Kurama, you are very sick. When Pride lost his wings your body got infected with many diseases. That's why you can't think straight or even speak."

"I...help..." Kurama said in a low voice.

Yusuke fell to his knees next to Kurama's face. He couldn't stand to see the once strong demon like this. It just wasn't right. "We're trying, Kurama. We are trying our best."

Envy started to run towards Kurama. "I can still help!" she yelled. She disappeared into Kurama's body. The minute she did so Kurama's body turned green as did his hair. Envy emerged from inside his body again.

"How could you...?" Yusuke started.

"I can still possess him. A ghost can always possess a body if they are strong enough. I'm healing the body now but the sicknesses keep coming back. I think it's because Pride is still here. I can keep healing but eventually I will lose my energy and have to leave. Then there will be no one to protect Kurama's body." Envy told them.

"We need to get Humility back..." Hiei said.

"No. We need to get Love back. If I combine with her then Pride can take over Kurama's body again and we can heal him. That's the only way to get the sicknesses out of his body. But we can't get to Heaven..."

Botan let our a smirk. "I can...hehe. Don't worry. I won't let you down!"

Kuwabara walked towards her. "Are you sure? You shouldn't go alone."

Envy smiled. "She won't."

**It wasn't that good...but it was ok. The sins are now offically the good guys! With the help of Love too. And poor Kurama. The sicknesses are attacking his braina nd driving him insane! That's why he couldn't speak. So...depending on what mood I'm in when I write the last chapter will result in whether Kurama lives, dies, or goes insane. Don't worry the next chapter won't be the last one I can tell you that now. But please review. **


	23. A Little Too Late

**I take so long to update and I do apologize for it. I'm very appreciative of those who still review. Thank you for your patience. Here is another chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. It reintroduces a lot of characters. And it's also a recap of what happened in the last chapter. So relax and read on and see what happens. **

_"Kurama! Kurama, no! Say something! Please! It's me, Yusuke!" _

_"No! Stop, Kurama! Kurama!" Keiko screamed. _

_"He's gone." Hiei said. _

_"No! No!" Keiko yelled. _

_It wasn't supposed to turn out this way..._

Pride had lost both of his large, leathery, black wings. As a result, many diseases and bacteria were able to enter the body of Kurama. Some decomposed his body; others made him lose his mind. Either way, there was almost no chance of his survival. But a small ray of hope came their way.

"I can still help!"

The ghost of Envy had come to aid the detectives in their time of need. If her and her virtue, Love, could combine bodies then they could save Kurama and the leader of the sins, Pride, also known as Lucifer. Envy jumped into the body of Kurama so she could repeatedly heal it until she could combine with Love. Of course, eventually her energy would run out and when that happened there would be no one to help Kurama.

"I can get into Heaven! I can get Love back for us!" Botan had said.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Kuwabara said.

"It's ok. She won't have to." Envy said. She had come up with a plan. She wasn't the only one to turn into a ghost. So had everyone else. All the other sins had turned into ghost along with Envy. All it took was one simple call and they had come. They ghost posessed the bodies of the detectives and made their way to Koenma's lair. They had told them his plan. He had agreed to it but also helped them a little bit. He said he could make it so everyone could enter Heaven and it was unnecessary for the sins to possess the bodies. Only Envy needed to possess Kurama's body. Koenma told them not to stay long. They were trespassing in areas where they should not tread especially the sins. So when they got there...

"Ah, Heaven. How I depise thee. I was never allowed in here because I became a sin." Wrath said.

"If you had an option would you leave Hell and come here?" Gluttony asked.

"Maybe." Wrath reponded.

Out of the sins, only four came. Lust had decided to stay behind. She had had enough of people trying to kill her. And of course Sloth was too lazy to even think about wanting to fight. Greed only came because he wanted to be close to Botan. He even refused to let anyone take control of her body when they were deciding who got who. Wrath, angry as always, was ready to kill a few more virtues. Gluttony had come along because the detectives had been so nice to him when they first met. He knew they had tried to save him but Sobriety was too much for them. Maybe, if they tried, they could beat him too. And of course Envy and Pride were required to come along.

It was hard to recognize the sins when they first appeared. Just like Envy, they had changed forms. Wrath was dressed like a gothic lolita. She looked to be only eleven or twelve years old. Her dress was wide at the bottom. It was a dark black color. It was covered with even darker black ribbons and the edge had black bows. Her boots were black with blacker laces. And just like her dress her hair was dark dark black. It was in two curly pigtails. Her face and hands though, were a pale white. It might have been because she was a ghost but her skin was as white as snow. But she had dark eyeliner on and dark lipstick. The eye liner brought out her evil red eyes. It was like the darkness had consumed this young girl. There was no way she could ever see the light.

Gluttony actually looked remarkably like Kurama. He had long red hair. It wasn't as long as Kurama's but it was a little bit under his shoulders. He wore clothes that were similar to Kurama as well. At the moment he was wearing a white shirt, with white, tapered pants. His shoes were just like the kind Kurama would wear. The only difference really were that his eyes were bright yellow. These two could be brothers if no one knew who they were before hand.

Gluttony was more handsome then anyone could have ever imagined. He was dressed in a nice black suit. His tie was black too but he wore a white shirt. Simple, yet stylish. He had short silver hair. A piece of it covered his left eye. It made him look mysteriously sexy. Botan could barely contain herself. He had dark blue eyes that made girls melt when he looked at them. He was quite the charmer. Too bad he couldn't touch anything because he was a ghost.

"It's getting hard to walk." Envy said.

Everyone stopped walking and looked toward her. The road they were walking on was made of gold. All around them were clouds and stone columns. So far they had reached nothing. They didn't know where to look for the virtues and they were running out of time.

"Do you need some help?" Botan asked Envy.

A fall to the ground was her response. Everyone ran towards her to make sure she was ok. She said she was but it was obvious she wasn't. Gluttony lifted her in his arms and they continued on their way.

"How can diseases enter Heaven?" Keiko asked.

"There are many kinds of diseases and the ones that Kurama's contracting are bacterias that only effect angels. Since technically there is an angel in his body it includes him." Hiei explained.

"But he's Lucifer!" Kuwabara cried.

Gluttony looked into Kurama's face. Envy had closed her eyes to concentrate on healing the body. "Lucifer, the fallen angel." Gluttony said. "If Lucifer dies then Hell will be no more."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

Everyone turned around to see Humility flying in the air above them. He held Love around her neck. She struggled against him but it was in vain. He was too strong.

"Love!" Envy cried. She started to cough harshly after that. She covered her mouth and felt something come up her throat. She looked at her hands and realized she was coughing up blood. She continued to cough harshly and cough up more blood. Gluttony set her on the ground to let her rest. Envy wasn't worried about herself though. She was worried about Kurama, the poor boy who had suffered through all this.

"Do you want her? Take her. She is no longer one of us." Humility said. He threw Love to the ground and she fell a few feet from Envy. The sin crawled to her virtue and repeated her name many times.

"Don't worry. I'm already healing myself. Give me a few more minutes. I'll be fine." Love said.

Just then Envy coughed up more blood. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt herself losing control. The diseases were too much for Envy to handle, especially by herself. Love only stared in shock. Had the body already gotten this bad? If they didn't hurry then Kurama would die.

"Don't think I'll let you leave here alive!" Humility called to them. The other virtues appeared behind him in the air. The tension could be felt in the air. No one noticed that Kurama's body started to jerk and shake violently. No one but Love anyway...

"Leviathan, are you ok?" she asked, still weak from her punishment.

Envy shook her head. "Kurama...keep control. Please." she whispered to him. She could already tell he was gone. There was no way she could heal him anymore. All she could do was hope that he could keep his senses long enough for her and Love to heal him properly. "Don't lose control, Kurama. You have to keep your senses." she continued to whisper words of encouragement to the boy deep in his subconcious. It was no use though. She tried to stay but he had pushed her out. Now her ghost stood before him and Love. A smile crossed his face and she knew he was gone.

"Just a bit longer." Love said. "Please."

Humility realized what had happened to Kurama. He knew the others didn't notice. Not with the virtues distracting them. "Are you prepared to die?" Humility said.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Sobriety said to Gluttony.

Gluttony just smiled back at him. He no longer felt any fear. Why should he be afraid? "As many times as I decide to come back, Sobriety." he said to him. He smiled at the sour look his virtue gave him. But then he felt something...something was wrong. He looked at Hiei and their eyes met. They both had the same feeling. It didn't take long for them to see what caused their uneasiness.

Blood suddenly flew from Sobriety's stomach. He vomited some blood as well. Everyone stared at the cause of it. Kurama had jumped in the air and punched his hand through the virtue's stomach. He pulled out anything he felt was in there and Sobriety fell to the ground. His cold eyes stared up at his sin, only this time they were dead. Kurama also fell back to the ground. Blood had gotten on his chest and face but all he could do was smile.

"Don't get near him!" Envy shouted. Everyone turned towards her. The virtues flew to the ground around her but she ignored them and continued. "Listen, he's lost his mind! There's still time! Love still needs to heal so just wait a little longer!"

"Well, we kinda can't wait!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei walked slowly towards Kurama. The red head just stared at him and eventually began to giggle. Hiei knew was deterierating fast. If Love didn't heal herself soon then he would die. "Kurama, it's me. Come on. Let's go sit down somewhere. Let the others handle the virtues." he told him.

Kurama stopped giggling and shook his head. He began to run towards the virtues who held their ground. Hiei, who was faster than anyone, ran past him and grabbed him by his shoulders to stop him. He felt the skin tear away from his friend's body. He let go and grabbed his arm instead. The same thing happened. Not only was his mind decomposing but so was his body. Kurama only smiled.

"Leave me be." he said. Then he ran past Hiei and began to fight with the virtues. Keiko covered her eyes from the brutality Kurama had.

"Kurama! Kurama, no! Say something! Please! It's me, Yusuke!"

"No! Stop, Kurama! Kurama!" Keiko screamed.

"He's gone." Hiei said.

"No! No!" Keiko yelled.

They were supposed to save him...they were supposed to rid his body of the sins...he wasn't supposed to go insane...he wasn't supposed to be so sick...it wasn't supposed to turn out this way...

**I'll tell how the virtues died in the next chapter. (Some of them didn't) I think maybe two more chapters will suffice. So hopefully I won't be in a bad mood and kill him off! (I really don't plan to but you never know) so review and thanks a lot. Only a few more chapters to go...**


	24. The Fall of the Virtues

**Ok. When we last left off Kurama was falling apart...literally. He had finally gone insane and the diseases from Pride losing his wings had infected his body so his body is now decomposing. Envy can probably heal him but she needs the help of Love who is recovering from a beating from Humility. Kurama, whose mind is gone, was attacking the virtues when the last chapter ended. So...there are a few questions to be asked. What has happened to the virtues? What will happen to Kurama? Will he die or live? If he does live will he still be mad? What will the other detectives do? Well, I think all or at least most of these will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy.**

The detectives couldn't block out the screams of the virtues who were being slaughtered mercilessy by Kurama. How was he still able to move like that when his body was falling apart? It amazed and slightly disgusted everyone. Everytime something touched his body a piece of it would fall off. But Kurama didn't seem to care or even notice. All he wanted to do was kill. He wanted to kill the virtues. He had gone insane but did he remember all the terrible things they did to him? He killed Sobriety with no hesitation and now he was finishing off the rest of them.

Diligence was the first to go. The detectives never had a chance to met her. They had gotten rid of Sloth themselves so it was unnecessary for Diligence to show up. Unlike the other virtues whose gender matched their sin, Diligence was a girl. She had her hair in pigtails. It was a dark brown color. She had on a white robe that matched what some of the other virtues were wearing. Of course now her pure white robe was stained with red. Kurama had done the same thing he did to Sobriety. Only instead of taking out her intestines, he took out her heart. She stared at the sky with glassy brown eyes. She was dead before she even knew it. Somehow Kurama was much stonger than he was before even though his body was falling apart.

He stood to the side holding the heart of Diligence in his hand. He simply stared at it with curiosity. Generosity, who was the only other virtue aside from Humility and Love, ran for Kurama. He was ready to fight for his life. He knew that and so did Kurama. Kurama noticed Generosity coming for him and threw the heart at his face. It hit the poor virtue right in his face and distracted him for a few seconds. Those few seconds were all Kurama needed. Somehow, during all this, he managed to keep a rose under his hair. He took it out and transformed it into his rose whip. While Generosity was wiping the blood from his eyes Kurama made his move. He shot the whip at the virtue and wrapped it around his neck. Generosity barely had time to let out a scream before his head came flying off. It landed a few feet from Love who started to scream. Kurama ignored her though. He had his sights set on Humility.

Kurama tilted his head to one side and stared at Humility. The virtue stared right back at him. Kurama wrapped his whip back up in his hand. If anyone bothered to look at his hands then they would have realized that some of the skin had fallen off where he had touched the whip. Of course Kurama was only interested in Humility.

"Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." Kurama sang. "My mom used to sing me that song before I fell asleep. What do you think your mommy will sing when she finds your body?" he asked Humility.

Humility just glared at Kurama. Kurama started to walk over to him. He stepped right on Generosity's body. This made Humility flinch. He was about to start to walk towards the demon when someone got in his way.

"Please stop, Kurama!" Keiko screamed running in front of him. "This isn't you and you know it! You're still somewhere in there! Wake up, Kurama!"

Kurama just smiled at her. He lifted his rose whip ready to kill her just like the others. Hiei interferred then. He knocked the demon down to the ground. In an instant he was back up though. But Hiei was already on him. He cupped his face in his hands and nearly yelled aloud. His fingers sank deep into his skin and pieces of it fell away. He could almost feel his friend's bones. There was blood getting on his hands simply from holding him. Kurama saw how disgusted he was and brought his hands to the fire demon's face. He touched his cheeks and skin got stuck to Hiei's face. Hiei wouldn't move though. He kept holding on to his friend and looked him in the eye.

"Kurama, wake up. I know you don't want to do these things. When have you ever actually enjoyed killing someone? You're in a bad dream, Kurama, and you need to wake up." Hiei told him.

"Me?" Kurama laughed. "I'm in a bad dream? How do you know you aren't the one dreaming? How do you know you aren't the one who has lost his mind?"

"Since you're aware of how you're acting then you must still have some sanity." Hiei told him.

Kurama shook his head. Strands of his hair began to fall out. It was only a matter of time before his body would fall apart entirely. "I'm aware of it because we are all the same. We're all mad here." he whispered. Then he ran past Kurama towards Humility. Humility had busied himself in trying to get Love to feel better. It had almost worked. Before he could even turn around though, Kurama grabbed Humility by one of his wings.

"We're all mad here." He repeated. Then he tore off Humility's wing. The virtue screamed but couldn't get away in time before Kurama tore off his other wing. Kurama laughed at him, holding each feathery wing in his hands. Humility started to run around screaming like a maniac.

"My wings! Oh no! Someone help me! My wings!" he yelled.

"I'll take care of you." Wrath said in a cute voice. She formed a sword in her hand and ran towards the virtue. Humility gasped as the sword entered his abdomen. Wrath turned the sword then slid it out slowly. Then she stabbed him again and jammed the sword out. Humility fell to the ground, knowing he had lost. "You won't save your friend. He'll join the rest of us in hell." he whispered. Then he was gone. Kurama just stood there laughing. He looked so hideous. The left half of his face was nearly gone. There were large spots on his body that showed where his skin had fallen away. Even his bright eyes were now dull and sunken in. But there was a small shimmer of hope that remained.

"Combine with me now." Love said to Envy. Envy did as she was told and Love's body and hair turned green. She ran towards Kurama and jumped at him and disappeared inside his body. It was then that his body started to change. Pride now stood in front of everyone. He knew what he had to do but his wings were gone. He had no idea where they were anymore. So he grabbed the closest ones to him. He grabbed the wings that once belonged to Humility and stuck them on his back. A bright light shone from his back and he was now the proud owner of two angel wings. Love exited the body and Envy left Love's body. Pride fell to the ground and looked at everyone with his dismantled face.

"It's over now." he said.

"Over for good?" Botan asked.

Pride nodded.

"What about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Will you still be able to save him? And what about his face? Lord knows he can't walk around looking like that." Gluttony said, referring to the fact that half of Kurama's face was practically gone.

"If Love can fix it I will leave the body now and let her work her magic." Pride said.

Love shook her head. "I don't think I can. I don't even know if we restored his mind entirely. I'm so tired right now. I'm just...I'm just so tired." she laid her body on the ground and closed her eyes. Envy started to cry. Love had used too much energy when she was in such a weakened state. She was dead. The seven holy virtues had parished. There was only one innocent one in the whole lot of them and even she suffered. It seemed that the world, or even heaven and hell, would show no justice. Envy grabbed the body of her virtue and held on. She screamed out loud but eventually quited down and just sobbed silently. Pride left the body of Kurama and faced his sins.

"I think it's time we left. We have caused enough trouble." he said.

"Are we ever going to take over someone else again?" Greed asked.

Pride stopped short. He looked at his new wings. He hated them. "I don't know." he answered. Then he disappeared. The sins said their good byes and left. Envy and Gluttony stayed behind for just a little longer though.

"We'll be going home now, I guess. I'm sorry all of this happened." Gluttony said.

"If you ever need any help with anything just call our names. We'll be there." Envy said. "And if Botan calls Greed then he'll be there in an instant." she added with a laugh.

"What will happen to the virtues now?" Yusuke asked.

Gluttony and Envy looked at each other and laughed. "What virtues?" Envy said.

Gluttony smiled at them. "Heaven will make new ones. Hopefully they will be better than the ones that you've had to deal with." he said.

"Except Love. There will never be a better Love." Envy whispered. She shook her head, waved good bye and disappeared. Gluttony then also thought it was time for him to go. He waved to all of them and disappeared.

The detectives turned to their friend, Kurama. He was lying on the ground, looking like he had been to hell and back. Yusuke gathered him in his arms.

"Is he going to be back to normal?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei shrugged. "Only time will tell."

**And that's that! One more chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. The virtues are gone, even poor Love. And the sins have decended back to hell. So now all that's left is to decide what happens to Kurama. Read the last chapter and you'll find out!**


	25. Sinful Secrets

**Ok. This is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. It took a lot longer than I thought to write it. I started it last year...jeez it's been a long time. Well, read on and find out what happens. Enjoy. **

Kurama sat on his couch and gave a sigh. He looked in the mirror closest to him. It had been almost three months since the sins possessed him and yet his body still showed signs of the terrible struggle. Those diseases literally tore him apart. With the help of Genkai and some of his own plants he was able to heal much of his body. But there were still burn marks. And his face was destroyed. His once beautiful face was now hideous to look at...well...the left half of it was. The right half of his face only suffered burns and light scarring. The left half of his face was nearly gone. The skin tore away at his cheek and you could nearly see his bone. Anyone who tried to touch it would have their hand covered in blood. The torn flesh ran up towards his eye. It was amazing that his eye stayed in place.

"It is healing though..." Kurama said sadly to himself. He had used many herbs and medicines to try to fix his face. Slowly but surely it was returning to it's natural state. It still didn't make him feel any better when he looked at it though.

He looked towards the door as he heard the doorbell ring. He slid a piece of black silk over his head and pulled it to cover the left half of his face. He didn't want to torment anyone by making them look at his face.

"Come in." He said in a low voice. It still hurt him to talk. He was able to but he wanted to wait until he healed entirely to push himself to talk loudly.

The door opened and the detectives, with Keiko and Botan, walked in. Keiko looked at Kurama and put her hands on her hips. "You know you don't have to wear that when you're around us."

Kurama shook his head. "You shouldn't have to see me when I'm like this." he whispered.

Hiei rolled his eyes. He walked over to his friend and tore the silk off of his head.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, then regretted it when his throat started to hurt. He covered his face with one of his hands and with the other snatched the silk back from Hiei and quickly hid his face with it.

"I didn't notice a thing different about you, Kurama."

Kurama stared at his friend then eventually smiled. "Thank you." he said. Hiei nodded at him and sat down. The others followed that action. Botan sat next to Kurama so she could tell him all of her news.

"I just wanted to tell you that some new virtues have finally been found. I think they're better than ones they had before. And this situation was so big in Heaven, Hell, and the Spirit realm that some new rules were added." she said.

"What kind of rules?" Kurama asked with a cough.

"The sins are no longer allowed to possess any human or demon. They just have to live with their corporeal forms. If they break the rules and do possess someone then the virtues will be allowed to handle it. If the virtues bother them any other time then they will pick new ones."

"What happens if the sins do possess someone? Will they allow the virtues to destroy that person like they almost did Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Nope." Botan said. "Koenma's father made a special device for just such an occasion. If the sins possess someone then the virtues will use the device. The device allowes the virtues to remove the sins from the body without hurting the one who was possessed. Then as a punishment the sins will have to suffer the punishments that were originally given to them."

Yusuke smirked. "You mean the ones poor Kurama suffered?" he asked.

"Yes. And in case you're wondering, no, they did not pick new sins. The old ones are still around. They're using their corporeal bodies, as I mentioned before, and I think Lucifer will think twice about possessing someone. He has those two angelic wings to remind him of what happens when you possess the wrong person."

"That's wonderful to hear." Kurama whispered. "I wouldn't wish this kind of pain on anyone. And I'm sorry for the trouble and worry I put you guys through." he added.

"Come on! Shut up about that! It wasn't your fault this happened. And you suffered much more than any of us did. No one blames you for anything." Yusuke said.

Kurama smiled. He knew it wasn't his fault. But he also knew that his friends went through a lot to rescue him. They had seen him slaughter angels for goodness sake. Even after that they still helped him. If it wasn't for them he would be dead. He was eternally grateful. But he knew he wasn't healed entirely. Aside from his face, his mind was still not all there. But that was a fact he did not want his friends to know.

"You're very lucky, Kurama. You survived the seven deadly sins. Aren't you proud?" Botan said with a smile.

Yusuke laughed. "More like he survived the seven holy virtues. Who knew they would be so violent? I mean...they're angels..." he said.

Kuwabara was about to say something but Kurama started to cough harshly. His body started to shake. He was surprised his silk cloth didn't fall off.

"Kurama, are you ok?" Keiko asked.

But he continued to cough. He covered his mouth with his hands and the instant he did so, blood came flying out of his mouth. It splattered across his hand and the others quickly started to run around trying to find something to help him. Botan laid him carefully on the couch. Keiko already had a blanket ready and covered him with it. She then instructed Yusuke to get some water. They took care of their friend and soon he was feeling better.

"I'm fine. Really, I am." he told them a few hours later. "The way my body was treated I'm bound to cough up blood on occasion." he tried to assure them.

Keiko shook her head. "It's not ok that you're coughing up blood. I know you're trying to make us feel better but stop. We know the situation at hand. Listen, just rest, ok? We know you're tired. It's almost ten o' clock anyway. Just go to sleep and I'll treat you again in the morning."

"Are we leaving?" Yusuke asked. Keiko nodded. "I have to leave. I have school. And you guys better leave to. We can leave Hiei here. He'll watch Kurama, won't you?" she asked him.

A grunt was her answer. She took it as a yes, said her good byes then left. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left shortly after she did. After a small conversation between and the fox and the fire demon both fell asleep. But it was around midnight that Kurama woke up again. He looked to the other couch and saw Hiei sleeping there. He knew his friend was light sleeper and very quietly made his way to the window. He secured the piece of cloth around his face so it wouldn't fall off and jumped out of his house.

He walked around town trying to find his next prey. He remembered everything that happened when he went insane. He remembered his thirst for blood. That was all he wanted. He wanted to kill. He wanted to taste his victim's blood. And now that part of him still remained. He hated it but he couldn't deny himself that desire. He had lived so long without killing a human; he lived among them, he considered himself one of them. Now...he pitifully fell into his madness and killed them in anyway he wanted.

He spotted a young man walking on the sidewalk. He smiled and started to chase the boy. He tackled the boy to the ground. Kurama cringed as the boy gave a yell but continued with his mission.

"Get off of me!" the boy screamed. He managed to punch Kurama on the left side of his face. He screamed when his hand sank deeper than it should have. Kurama also yelled and rolled off of the boy. His face burned and he looked over to see the boy running away. Kurama got up and quickly caught up to the boy. He turned the boy around to face him and stared into his frightened face.

"Forgive me." Kurama whispered guiltily. He punched his hand in the boys chest and squeezed his heart. It didn't take long for the boy to fall limp. When Kurama was sure he was dead he set the body on the ground and looked at it. He bent down and bit into the hole he made in the boy's chest. He ate his heart, lungs, and anything else he could find inside the body. All the while though, he was crying. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't deny his desire to kill and torture. It came up when he went insane and he couldn't get rid of it. He lifted his head up and noticed a large piece of flesh that had fallen off the boy. He grabbed and began to devour it.

"Kurama..."

Kurama dropped the flesh and quickly turned around. He was met with the accusing eyes of his friend, Hiei. Hiei sat in a tree and looked down at him.

"Hiei...this...I mean...this isn't what it looks like..." Kurama said.

"I saw you eat that boy. I couldn't believe my own eyes. You haven't regained all of your sanity, have you?" Hiei asked him. Kurama just stared at him. Hiei looked at his friend. Kurama's white clothes were now covered in crimson. His mouth was leaking blood and there was blood all over his face. There was even blood on his silk cloth. But he noticed that there were also tear stains. By the time they reached his cheek those tears had turned red, but they were there nevertheless.

"You're a very messy eater. You have some skin in your teeth." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Stop, Hiei, this isn't funny!" Kurama yelled, turning his face away from his friend.

"I'm not laughing, am I?" Hiei said. "You could have said something. I'm sure we could have helped you if you asked for it."

Kurama began to stand. "No! No one needs to know! I can handle this on my own!" he said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, you're doing an excellent job by yourself, Kurama." Hiei said. "What are you going to do when they find the body...they might find out it was you. They can do an X-Ray and find pieces of the boy's flesh in your stomach."

"Shut up!" Kurama finally yelled. He jumped into the tree and scratched Hiei across his cheek with his nails. He was about to pounce on him but Hiei jumped away first.

"You aren't well, Kurama! We can help you! I can help you!"

"No! Just...forget this Hiei! Forget you ever saw this!"

"I wish I could but it's hard to forget the image of my best friend eating the insides of a human being!" Hiei said to him.

Kurama took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew if he got anymore angrier he would probably try to eat Hiei too. He glared at his friend and jumped from the tree back to the ground. "My body is still healing. Soon it will be healed entirely and then so will my mind. I won't have to worry about doing things like this after my mind and body heals."

"And until then...since you don't want our help..."

"I'll have no choice but to succumb to my desires...It's ok, Hiei. I'll..."

Hiei shook his head. "I don't care if you don't care. Though I do wish you would ask for help. It's your life. Live it how you want to." He paused. "I'm surprised at you, Kurama. This isn't like you. You almost die from the sins taking over your body and now that they're gone this is how you decide to live your life. Instead of asking for help you just feed your demonic nature. You disappoint me."

Kurama looked at the boy that he murdered. Who was he? Did he have a girlfriend? How were his grades in school? Was he someone that went to Kurama's school? Maybe he had a lot of friends...and Kurama took all that away. He licked his lips and began to cry when he tasted the blood there. He had let his insanity take control of him. He giggled as a thought crossed his mind.

"Looks like I've become the insane version of Gluttony..."

Soon his giggles turned back to crying. The tears fell down his face and he knew he would regret the things he had done for the rest of his life.

"I need...help..." he said in between tears. He turned back to his old friend. The friend who had helped him when the sins took his body, the friend that had been there for him when he needed him, the friend who had offered him help when he didn't even ask for it. "Hiei, please help me!" he yelled when he turned around. But Hiei had already disappeared into the darkness.

**That's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Took forever to write...oh you know what would be awesome...if someone drew all the sins and Kurama. I should get someone to do that for me...but anyway tell me how you like the ending! It's kinda sad and happy...just let me know! Check out some of my other stories and I will see you guys later! Bye!**


	26. Recovery

**Ok...a lot of people asked for a sequel...and...I don't really want to make a sequel so instead I'll make another chapter. I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter for real...It won't be long. Just something to make the ending more satisfying. So, here you go. **

"How is he doing?" Hiei asked the nurse.

"Much better!" the nurse replied happily. The detectives with Botan and Keiko all gave a sigh of relief.

After Hiei saw what Kurama was doing he knew Kurama needed help. He wasn't going to force the fox demon into anything though. Luckily for everyone, Kurama came to them begging for help. He confessed everything he did and Hiei was a witness to it. They took him to Koenma and it was decided that he should immediatly be put into a recovery home. That was just a nicer way to insane asylum. He had been in there for one month now. His friends had tried to visit him every week but they were never allowed to see him. The doctors said he wasn't well enough for visitors. They wouldn't give up and they were excited to hear he was finally doing better.

"Koenma makes sure Kurama is always cozy and well-treated. It's almost like he's the king of the asylum. But as far as his progress is going, he is really improving. From the time you guys first admitted him until now he has been slowly recovering."

"Does he crave blood as often?" Yusuke asked.

The nurse shook her head. "Not so much anymore. Before he begged us for it. And sometimes he wouldn't drink it like we thought he would. He would just stick his hand in it, I guess just so he could he feel it. But he never asks us to give it to him now. And the small amounts of blood we do give him are just so we can see how he reacts when he gets it."

"And...how does he react?" Keiko asked.

The nurse smiled. "He doesn't react at all usually. He usually won't touch it, drink it, or do anything with it. Sometimes I see him take a sip but that's not as often. I think he'll be ready to leave in a few more weeks."

"That's so wonderful to hear." Botan said.

Hiei nodded in agreement. "Can we see him?"

"I don't see why not." the nurse said. She led the way to Kurama's cell and opened the door. They all walked in. Kurama was sitting silently on his bed with his head down. They were sad to see he still had that black piece of silk over his head. They could only assume his face hasn't healed yet. Over to the side of the bed was a little table. On it was a small cup of the blood. The guests ignored that and walked inside.

"Hey, Kurama. How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked him.

Kurama looked up at them and gave a warm smile. It was the smile they were all so used to seeing on his face. It comforted them. "I'm doing better. I hope I can get out of here soon." he replied.

Hiei nodded. "The nurse said you would only need to spend a few more weeks in here. They said you were improving greatly."

"I'm glad they're considering letting me go. I really don't want to be here anymore." He paused. "I miss you guys." he said sadly.

"Don't get depressed, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled. "You're doing great! Look you're not even thinking about that cup of blood on the table!" He was cut short when Hiei elbowed him quite hard in the ribs.

Kurama laughed and picked up the glass. "It's pig's blood. They would never give me blood of a human or demon. But I'm getting over it. I'm feeling much better."

"But I still don't think you're well enough to see other people." a voice said.

"Doctor?" said the nurse.

A man walked in who was apparently Kurama's doctor. "I need all of you to leave. I don't what the nurse was thinking letting you guys in here in the first place. He is doing better but I don't think he needs to see anyone right now."

The nurse started to escort everyone out much to their dismay. "I'm sorry." she said to them.

"Don't worry, Kurama, we'll see you soon!" Yusuke called. The others waved good-bye but Kurama stopped Hiei from leaving by grabbing him by his arm.

"Kurama?" he said.

Kurama looked at the doctor. "Doctor, let me talk to Hiei in private, please. I really want to talk to him. He's my best friend and I haven't seen him in ages." he begged.

"I don't think so." said the doctor. "Not in private."

"Just five minutes." Kurama begged. "Only five. Come in after five minutes and take him away. I just really need to talk to him."

Hiei looked at the doctor's face as he was deciding what to do. He eventually nodded his head and began to leave. "Five minutes." he said, then shut the door.

"What's this about, Kurama?" Hiei asked when they were alone.

Tears began to fall from the fox's eyes. "I need real blood. I don't know how much longer I can last on the stupid pig's blood. It isn't nearly as satisfying as human or demon blood. Please...just let me have some of yours. Just this once. Please, I wouldn't be asking this of you unless I really needed the blood."

"Yes, you would. I say that because I know you don't need blood. You've grown...quite pathetic." Hiei said. But he took his nails and slid them across his wrist. Kurama watched as the blood came up. He immediatly grabbed Hiei's wrist and just stared at the blood.

"Kurama..." Hiei said.

But his friend ignored him. He stuck his tongue out and licked some of the blood into his mouth. Hiei shuddered as he did this. He didn't think Kurama would actually do it.

"Don't, Kurama." he said.

Kurama started to pull his face away but then he began to shake. His breathing got heavier and Hiei thought he was going to pass out. Finally Kurama gave a yell and pushed Hiei away.

"Get away from me. Stay away." he said.

"Kurama, listen, none of this is your fault!"

"And yet I'm suffering for it. Just go. I don't want to hurt you."

Hiei nodded his head and began to leave. Before he walked out the door though, he turned back to his friend. "You'll be out of here soon, Kurama. You're doing better. I can tell."

Then he left.

**Ok...that's it. Want some explanation? Hiei said he was doing better because if he wasn't then he wouldn't have pushed Hiei away. And I think he'll be free soon too. He is doing much much better. So I think that's it. This isn't a great chapter but it isn't supposed to be...it's mostly to explain what happened to Kurama. So...is that satisfying enough for you? I hope so. Review and let me know.**


End file.
